


Against the tide

by RogueAssassin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAssassin/pseuds/RogueAssassin
Summary: I named it against the tide because it really is against the BS we have been subjected to with the whole time skip then the heretics’ crap that the creative writer’s brain farted. Bonnie and Damon return to the world of the living after repeating the same day over and over again for months on end; they return to find that the world has moved on without them. Looking to start anew they decide to head to New Orleans and run into our favourite Original family, who are dealing with their newly resurrected parents





	1. Goodbye Mystic Falls

Part 1 – Goodbye Mystic Falls  
“Hey guys wait up” Kai wheezed as he tried to keep up with Bonnie and Damon as they ran through the portal Bonnie created into the living world.  
“If you don’t keep up you’ll get caught in the portal as it closes “ Bonnie called over her shoulder as she tried to keep up with Damon who was practically dragging her towards the dim light ahead.  
“I say we let the portal close on him” Damon said merrily as he increased his speed causing Bonnie to stumble.  
“Judgey; you’d think after several months with me you’d pick up some of my grace and poise” Damon boasted as he effortlessly slung Bonnie over his shoulder then grabbed Kai by the back of his jeans and ran using his vampire speed breaking through the other end of the portal. The 3 of them collapsed on the ground gasping for air as the portal faded.  
“What will happen to our little world?” Kai asked.  
“Missing it, I’m sure we can send you back” Damon responded earning a light smack on the chest from Bonnie, Kai frowned at the contact.  
“Probably still there, waiting for new prisoners.” Bonnie said then laughed lightly.  
“What’s so funny little witch?” Damon asked.  
“We’re back, we’re finally back and I’m a witch and you’re a vampire and Kai’s well Kai and the birds are singing – we didn’t have birds back in the pocket dimension.” Bonnie said.  
“I happen to be an immortal human; Sheila trapped me away when I wanted to go to the media about the witchcraft that made me immortal”  
“Not caring, let’s get going Bonnie” Damon said finally waking from his spot and helping Bonnie up.  
“What about me?” Kai asked.  
“You’re free – go play with the other primates” Damon said as he and Bonnie walked through the woods heading towards the Salvatore Boarding house.  
“He has nowhere to go Damon” Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes, why did he get roped into helping people he’d rather kill.  
“I see the house” Bonnie said with a grin as Damon raced ahead of them. Bonnie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her smile fell when she saw Damon peering from the foliage behind his house, his shoulders tense.  
“Dam-” Whatever Bonnie was going to say died in her throat when she took in the scene before them. There was a party in full swing on in the Salvatore grounds and the centre of attention was Elena in a crisp white wedding dress standing beside Stefan as they cut a three tier wedding cake. Instinctively; Bonnie reached for Damon’s hand only to find he was gone, heading back the way they came.  
“Was this the wrong way?” Kai gasped as Bonnie ran by him trying to find Damon who used his vampire speed to run away.  
“Bonnie” A voice chimed behind her.  
“Caroline” Bonnie said with teary eyes as the two friends held onto each other.  
“I knew it was your voice I heard in the distance, I knew if anyone could come back to us it would be you. Come let’s go meet everyone” Caroline bubbled as she pulled on Bonnie’s arm only to have the witch pull back with a slight shake of her head.  
“You can bring your ‘friend’ if you want” Caroline said, finally acknowledging Kai’s existence.  
“I can’t, I have to find Damon. Keep our return on the down low till I get back?” Bonnie pled and Caroline sighed and nodded.  
“He saw Elena and Stefan” Caroline deduced.  
“He needs to understand; Elena was going all sorts of crazy taking witchy drugs to hallucinate Damon and eating people; you don’t want to know about the body count… Alaric had to wipe Damon from her mind before she self-destructed further” Caroline said attempting to take Bonnie towards the party once more.  
“What about Jeremy, how is he?” Bonnie asked.  
“Well… there’s a girl… a knocked up girl… but you’re the one he loves. He’s had it hard, using women to work through his loss and booze. He pays your phone bill every month so he can call you and express his anger at you for leaving, he needs you.” Caroline enthused once more trying to pull Bonnie towards the Salvatore boarding house.  
“Not right now Care. I need to go find Damon. I’ll meet you… later”  
“Okay, here” Caroline said handing Bonnie her cellphone.  
“I’ll send you the address from Matt or Tyler’s phone”  
“What about me?”  
“Care, please watch Kai” Bonnie said taking off.  
“I guess I’m pet sitting” Caroline said gesturing the direction towards her car at Kai.  
**************************************  
The bottle store cashier was sprawled on the floor behind the counter, from the angle in which his head was bent; Damon more than likely snapped his neck. Bonnie shook her head and headed towards the Bourbon. He sat on the floor, a faraway pained look in his eyes as he took another swig. Bonnie sat next to him and jerked the bottle out his hands; taking a swig and passing it back.  
“Did you have to kill an innocent? You know my purpose is to protect people from your kind”  
“If you’re going to kill me go ahead. I might enjoy that little pocket dimension without you and porky”  
“I would but I guess I accepted your nature is to snap necks the moment things go south, over the past few years there have been enemies far more evil than you in any case” Damon looked at Bonnie in mock scandal. They sat silently for a few minutes.  
“Jeremy knocked someone up.”  
“Congrats, you’re going to be a step mom” Damon said dryly  
“Actually… I didn’t talk to him. Caroline found me when I went after you. It’s not what you think. Elena went bat shit crazy. She got addicted to some kind of witch concoction that made her hallucinate you and it made her ravenous she left a line of bodies in her wake according to Care” Bonnie said jerking the bourbon from Damon for another swig.  
“How is vampire Barbie?” Damon asked pulling the bottle before Bonnie could swig and slapping her hand away when she tried to get the bottle back.  
“I didn’t ask… I was running after you” Bonnie said bumping her shoulder against Damon’s.  
“How did she stop her… self-destruction?” Damon asked the term sour on his tongue.  
“She got Alaric to wipe you from her mind.” Damon nodded, as they sat in companionable silence until the sun set.  
*********************  
Caroline was basically burning a hole in her rug with her pacing while Kai demolished whatever he could find in her fridge, finally a knock resounded on her door, the door flung open before Bonnie could rap against the door a second time. Caroline pulled both the vampire and witch inside, throwing her arms around Damon, who was frozen in shock, and squeezing him as hard as she could without breaking bones.  
“Both of you are not allowed to die again!” She said pulling Bonnie into the hug.  
“We don’t plan on it.” Bonnie said comfortingly as Damon made his way to Caroline’s fridge for a blood bag – Kai scampered away at the vampire’s approach.  
“Bon, I found your pet”  
“Damon; stop picking on porky”  
“Hey” Kai protested and Damon chuckled earning a raised brow from Caroline.  
“Why are you living all the way out here? I thought you’d be in the dorm with Elena” Bonnie asked.  
“Well when you tell your best friend you’re in love with a guy and she takes off on a road trip with him…” Damon sputtered blood all over Caroline’s new painting.  
“You fell in love with Saint Stefan?” Damon coughed, trying to clear his throat.  
“So sue me, anyway Alaric can undo his compulsion and you can have your Elena back.” Caroline shrugged.  
“She ran off with Stefan after you told her you loved him?” Bonnie needed clarification.  
“The two of them vanished for weeks, when they showed up Elena had a rock on her finger. While they were gone I had to rescue Enzo by myself with help from Lucy. When you guys died there was a barrier placed around Mystic Falls preventing us from entering, any vampire entering would burst into flames; Lucy broke it and saved Enzo.”  
“You’ve been through a lot little one” Damon said patting Caroline on the head.  
“Now you know what idiots these kids are” He huffed and took a rag to clean the painting.  
“Don’t bother about it. I’ll just get another out of Klaus’s ‘gifts’”   
“Klaus is sending you artwork”  
“He used to… he stopped a few months ago”  
“I guess he’s still alive, we’re still standing” Damon mused.  
“So are you going to go to Alaric now?” Caroline asked changing the topic.  
“I’m still thinking about it… We’ll speak in the morning. I need to take a walk… and think” Damon said. Caroline’s eyes widened.  
“Why don’t you take Kai and I’ll stay with Caroline”  
“Why should I keep him? I never asked for him”  
“Because he’s a responsibility we took on together!”  
“You never asked me, I wanted to snap his neck, you were the one who wanted to keep him!”  
“I’m right here” Kai said in a small voice – which was ignored as Bonnie and Damon argued. Eventually Bonnie and Damon both stormed out.  
“Well that’s similar but different.”  
“It’s annoying once you watch them bicker for months. Everything else falls away – they just rip each other to shreds. The funny thing is after some time they just go on like nothing happened only to bicker again.”  
“Yeah – my parents were like that too when it came to my custody” Caroline said patting the immortal human on the head.  
***********************************  
Eventually Bonnie and Damon ran into each other when she found him lying in the middle of the street as she walked to her house.  
“One of these days you’re going to get run over”  
“Where have you been?”  
“Caroline told Lucy I was back. She called me from New Orleans… Things are bad down there, I have this feeling I need to be there.” Damon sat up with the news.  
“What about Jeremy and the other idiots?”  
“He has a kid. His behaviour after my death is unhealthy. I don’t think my presence in his life would do any good for him or the kid he’s about to have… I’m leaving tonight. Just needed to gather some cash…”  
“I hope the divorce won’t be too hard on Stefan” Bonnie said, encouraging Damon to go after Elena.  
“How are you going to New Orleans?” Damon countered.  
“Train then I figured I’d hitch hike” Damon sighed.  
“I’ll have plane tickets ready for us tomorrow morning. Let’s go get some sleep”  
“Us, but Elena…”  
“Is happy with Stefan… my presence in her life is… toxic. It’s better if I stay dead for them.”  
“But she’s your great love, she’s the reason you came back!”  
“Elena and Stefan are the reason I came back, as you can see they are happy. I love my brother Bon, he gave up a lot for me... I would rather go back to that shit hole we just came from than take that happiness away. I’ve always wanted from Stefan. For once, I don’t want to be the one that ruins things for him”  
“Are you sure” Bonnie asked.  
“We stay dead, it’s better for everyone. Ask Vampire Barbie if she wants to come, she can take care of porky. The sooner we put this town in the rear view the better.” Damon said gesturing to her house so they could rest for the night.


	2. Part 2 - Hello New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie, Damon and Caroline have arrived in New Orleans

Part 2 – Hello New Orleans  
“This place is so full of life” Bonnie said, twirling around as she took in the sights and sounds. Caroline and Damon were enthralled with the sax player on the street corner while Kai was at her heels like a loyal puppy.  
“It’s full of magic too… Can you feel it?” Kai asked stepping closer, his hand moved to snake around Bonnie only to be slapped away by Damon who was still watching the sax player.  
“Don’t touch Bonnie – Ever” He growled, and then clapped as the sax player finished his set.  
“That was brilliant!” Caroline said; fishing in her pocket for some change. Damon beat her to it when he tossed crisp 50 dollar bill in the man’s saxophone case then guided the girls along. Kai naturally followed at their heels.  
“This place is full of magic… it has a long history of magic. Most of the Salem witches escaped here; except your family of course. They liked being different.” Damon teased.  
“Do you think their magic is still in me? The dead witches I mean”  
“Your magic is a little out of practice; with the right motivation you should be able to tap back into it. You have great potential to rival that bitch Emily” Damon shrugged and Bonnie nodded in agreement absently rubbing the area where Damon bit her when she decided to take Bonnie’s body for a test drive. Damon pretended not to notice.  
“Hey is it just me or are there a lot of wolves around here” Caroline asked as they slowly found themselves surrounded.  
“Lots of them, they’re snarling – in the daytime – that’s not good” Damon said, and smacked Kai’s hand away as he tried to hold onto Caroline and hide behind her.  
“They have rings on their fingers like your lapis lazuli” Bonnie said, stepping back into Damon; Damon put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.  
“Bonnie, use your magic on them – you can do it.” Bonnie nodded slowly then closed her eyes and held out her hand causing the approaching wolves to collapse in pain.  
“I said your magic not expression!”  
“It’s part of my magic now” Bonnie said turning around to face him.  
“Last time you used it you almost died.” Damon scolded.  
“The last time I used it I was being misled by a crazy Silas fanboy”  
“Bonnie” Damon said in exasperation.  
“And this is one of the few times were Damon concedes” Kai whispered to Caroline as they watched the exchange.  
“Let’s go before they recover” Bonnie said running ahead of the group. Kai grabbed onto Damon’s other hand causing the vampire to grab him by the throat.   
“What are you doing Porky, I don’t swing that way”  
“I’m not as fast as you guys”  
“Then hold Caroline’s! Better yet; don’t touch anyone”   
“Come on kid” Caroline said; moving behind Kai and pushing him forward.  
“I don’t think Bon would appreciate her pet dying”  
“So where to Bon Bon?”  
“Lucy is holed up in a flower shop close by. I can feel her magic. We’re almost there” Bonnie said as she slowed down her run to get to Lucy. She flung the door open almost taking it off its hinges as she launched herself at a waiting Lucy.  
“You’re back, I can’t believe it!” Lucy said pulling away from Bonnie to squeeze her arms affectionately. Her face fell as soon as she saw Damon and Caroline.  
“What are they doing here? Vampires are not allowed in the quarter!”  
“Why?”  
“Ester is back – well her soul is and she’s been jumping bodies. She’s made a pact with the witches and wolves to clear out all vampires.” Both Bonnie and Lucy grabbed their heads.  
“Fin is on his way… It’s a psychic attack. You need to go. Go to Elijah.” Lucy screamed as she used her magic to fight against Fin’s attack on her and Bonnie.  
“Damon, Caroline, Kai...” Bonnie called holding out her hands as she reached deep inside her mind to pull an image of Elijah. Her eyes glowed white and she screamed in pain as they dematerialized from the flower shop and materialized on the Mikaelsons breakfast table, right in Elijah’s oatmeal.  
“What the”  
“Who dares…” Klaus thundered rushing out; his rage fading as he took in Caroline sprawled on his dining table.  
“Well breakfast does look scrumptious…” He said ignoring the trio and making his way to Caroline.  
“Hi” Caroline said, her face flushed in embarrassment.  
“Sorry for landing in your breakfast” Caroline said wiping oatmeal and smashed fruit off her clothes with a grimace.  
“How did you just materialize out of thin air” Elijah questioned in fascination.  
“It was Bonnie” Damon said checking on the now unconscious witch’s vitals.  
“Bon, Bonnie; come on Judgy” Damon was frantically trying to wake Bonnie.  
“I thought you two were dead” Elijah was confused.  
“Bonnie’s grams stuck us in an alternate dimension – a prison of sorts. Come on Bon” Damon asked as he checked her pulse for the third time and put his hand over her nose to make sure she was breathing.  
“Why did you come here?” Elijah asked.  
“Lucy said we need to get to you to escape Fin. I think her magic exhausted her.”  
“Your grand plan against mother was Lucy Bennett” Klaus criticized Elijah.  
“Well she was I am hoping the little unconscious witch would be willing to assist us” Elijah smirked then a phone began to ring bringing everyone’s attention to the man lying face first in Elijah’s oatmeal carrying a woman’s purse.  
“That must be Lucy” Damon mused, gently placing Bonnie in Caroline’s arms as he opened her purse to answer her call.  
“Hi Lucy”  
“We’re with Elijah…. I didn’t know she could do that either… she passed out; we’re trying to wake her… Were you able to escape? No I’m not going soft; you’re the only family Bonnie has; she’d be sad if something happened to you… Okay get here fast” With that Damon ended the call and ran his hand through his hair.  
“Why do you have to be so risky?” He scolded Bonnie’s unconscious form.  
“You know; she pushes her limits when there’s the slightest threat on your life… why can’t she love me like that” Kai moaned before his face met the oatmeal bowl again.  
“What is that?” Klaus asked.  
“Damon and Bonnie adopted him. If you don’t mind is there somewhere we can put her down?” Caroline asked.  
“I’ll take Bonnie, you babysit Porky” Damon said removing Bonnie from Caroline’s arms and vanishing behind Klaus leaving Caroline with an upset Elijah.  
“I suggest you remove your pet from my breakfast which he just ruined. Look at this mess.” Elijah winked off with those parting words as Hayley entered the room.  
“Caroline?”  
“Hey, sorry for crashing in like this; Lucy called Bonnie to help her and we tagged along.” Caroline wiped Kai’s face and slapped him awake.  
“Was that Damon I just heard? Isn’t he like dead?”  
“Long story, which we can discus as soon as I wake up Bonnie’s pet” Caroline said shaking Kai pretty hard.  
“Ouch that hurt, where are we? Where’s Bonnie?” Kai asked taking in his surroundings.  
“They’re indisposed – clean up this mess” Caroline ordered then turned towards Hayley.  
“Bonnie and Damon died and came back with him” Caroline shrugged.  
“You’re just as mean as Damon”  
“Less talking more cleaning”  
***********************************************  
After some threats, discussions and a little bargaining, the Original family came to an unsteady alliance with the Mystic Falls trio.   
“So that’s what we’re facing” Elijah finished explaining Ester’s re-entry into their lives to take away their immortality and Mikael’s resurrection to bring about their deaths, well the deaths of all vampires considering how the sire lines worked.  
“Your family is fucked up. I thought I had it bad” Damon said rubbing Bonnie’s feet as they sat in the Mikaelson’s living room.  
“My mother ruined me, she made me weak, she let my father beat me like some animal then when her infidelity was found out; she set Mikael upon us to destroy that which she had created.” Klaus growled.  
“We all had sucky mothers” Kai sighed, and yelped when Damon threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him.  
“Be quiet” Bonnie ordered; Lucy had arrived with a tonic to restore her magic energy. She was conscious again but very weak.  
“I’m an orphan no complaints here” Hayley shrugged.  
“My mom’s great my dad was an asshole” Caroline frowned.  
“My mom abandoned me- twice, my dad started caring when it was too late” Bonnie concurred.  
“My mother was a doormat; Giuseppe was a cunt, I’m glad Stefan drained him.”  
“Stefan killed your dad?” Bonnie asked wide eyed.  
“That’s how he completed the transition…”  
“Must have been hard on him” Damon looked at Bonnie incredulously.  
“Giuseppe Salvatore shot his own sons dead; I don’t think it was hard on Stefan” Klaus chuckled, loud and freely before Damon raised his glass.  
“To eliminating treacherous parents” He toasted while everyone chuckled and followed.  
Bonnie looked around the room, perhaps New Orleans was a good place to call home.   
************************************************  
“You can stop hovering Damon, I’m fine” Bonnie sighed at the eldest Salvatore who pinned her with a particularly icy gaze.  
“Fine? FINE!!! You could have killed yourself you little idiot.”  
“But I didn’t”  
“Only because Lucy was here to save your ass. I thought we talked about your habit of being altruistic; wanna try dying a third time?” He scolded her.  
“I had to get you away from Fin.”  
“I’m well over a 100 years, I can handle myself. I’m a survivor, you on the other hand just jump at the chance to commit suicide for others.”  
“Hey you can survive; what about Caroline?”  
“I don’t think Fin would want to antagonize Klaus any further by messing with the woman he has been crushing on.”  
“What about Kai” Bonnie asked crossing her arms defiantly.  
“Who cares about Porky… why is he still with us. I’m sure he’s well over 18 it’s time to kick him out.”  
“Damon” She sighed.  
“Will you keep the promise you made on the other side? The one about not sacrificing yourself.” Damon asked crouching so he was eye level with the young witch.  
“I’ll try”  
“Trying isn’t good enough Bon. If I asked you for something would you give it to me?”  
“I’m not having sex with you”  
“Have you seen me? I can have an orgy of women anytime I want. You’ll never see me begging you to open your legs for me” That stung Bonnie; suddenly she felt the innocence of her age against his. Her face fell momentarily before she masked it with anger.  
“What do you want?” She spat with as much venom as she could muster.  
“Bind your life to mine.” Damon implored; knowing she wouldn’t indulge her suicidal needs if she knew if would affect someone else, even if it was a blood thirsty murderous vampire like himself.


	3. Part 3 - Girl Problems

Part 3 – Girl problems  
Bonnie stared wide eyed at Damon as his gaze penetrated the very depths of her soul. She was about to reject his idea when her door came off the hinges and Caroline stormed in.  
“Girl moment now, Damon out!” Caroline growled.  
“We were kind of having a moment” Damon argued weakly, Caroline grunted, grabbed him by the arm and threw him out in the hallway.  
“You’ve had months to have ‘moments’ with Bonnie. I need her. Bonnie; how about a supernatural hearing barrier around the room?” Caroline asked as she sat down on Bonnie’s bed and buried her face in her hands.  
“Women” Damon turned to find Elijah nursing a red cheek and Klaus with some serious claw marks on his face.  
“Don’t ask” Klaus commanded as he stormed off.  
“I wasn’t going to….” Damon mumbled before looking up at Elijah.  
“Is there something in the air here making women crazy?” Damon asked.  
“Maybe their periods synchronized” Damon mumbled the answer to his own question eliciting a chuckle from Elijah.  
“If you’ll excuse me I need to go and hide from a certain new female hybrid” Elijah said as Hayley stormed past him purposely knocking him to the ground as she left the compound. Damon raised his eyebrows at the interaction.  
“I’m going out for a drink and a blood whore” Damon announced glaring at Bonnie whose attention was on Caroline in their little magic bubble.  
“Damon’s right. We need a break from female drama; be it mother, Hayley, Caroline or Cami”  
“So you’re the one who pissed off Vampire Barbie” Damon theorized and Klaus scowled.  
“Fine, the previous 4 names shall not be mentioned tonight at all, well 5; I’m including Bonnie for… reasons…” Damon announced as the 3 male vampires moved to change before hitting a few bars.  
**********************  
“He has a kid… with Hayley?” Bonnie asked for the fifth time.  
“Yes, he had a kid, his kid was killed by his mother. Asking over and over again won’t change my answer.”  
“Wow… how is that even possible? Are they together?”  
“Something about them both being wolves... They had to change Hayley because the witches killed her and practically ripped her baby out of her to murder it” Caroline’s body shook violently in unbridled anger.  
“How can someone want to kill an innocent baby? Why didn’t he ask for help? Had I known I would have been here; I would have helped.”  
“Is there anything I can do for you?” Bonnie asked stroking her back gently.  
“I don’t know I just feel like… You remember when Klaus first came to Mystic Falls?”  
“You mean how he relentlessly stalked you?” Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie.  
“Even though he was trying to kill the people I care about there was this vibe between us, this little spark, there was something about him that made me feel so…”  
“Horny?”  
“Bonnie!”  
“What, it’s obvious you two had the hots for each other but you were trying to stay faithful in your not so perfect relationship with Tyler. We both knew Tyler was going to do something stupid to hurt you sooner or later.”  
“I was the one who hurt him; I had sex with Klaus…”  
“You gave him a choice and he didn’t put you first. He didn’t have any right being upset at you about Klaus”  
“I just thought I meant something to him. I know that I told him to keep walking but I had hoped…”  
“Caro, you can’t string a guy along for decades, are you trying to take a page from Katherine?” Bonnie asked shaking her head, sometimes her lovable blond friend was utterly obtuse.  
“I missed you so much. See you can’t go around sacrificing yourself anymore because I can’t survive without you” Caroline said hugging Bonnie tight.  
“So now why were you so angry?”  
“Well after we caught up and we flirted I decided to go out to check out some of the areas that were still neutral ground for us vamps. I… I saw Klaus with this human girl in a bar. They were dancing… intimately. She’s been at his side all this while. I feel as if the feelings he had for me diminished. Why didn’t he turn to me… Why some strange human woman… why didn’t he ask for help….”  
“You’re an ordinary vampire like Damon that’s the most probable reason, hey; I don’t have the answers but I know someone who does.”  
“Let’s go see Hayley” Bonnie suggested.  
“I might have attacked Klaus and accused him of using me for sex and tossing me aside…” Caroline said in a rush as Bonnie’s eyes widened.  
“Caroline, why on earth would you do something like that. We still haven’t found our own place here and this palatial home is probably one of the only safe places for us to stay!”  
“I actually have nothing in my defence” Caroline sighed drooping her shoulders uncharacteristically   
“Sounds like you still have the hots for him. I thought you had a thing for Stefan”  
“Stupid little crush, I was lonely and he was the only one close to me”  
********************  
“So he got closer to this Cami person because his protégé had an interest in her?”  
“Yep” Hayley answered as she downed another shot of tequila.  
“Are the two of you…”  
“Involved? No; it was a one night stand then I left to find my family. I had interests in the older Mikaelson but he clearly doesn’t give a fuck about me.”  
“Not everyone is lucky enough to have a Damon” Kai directed at Bonnie as he refilled the ladies glasses.  
“No talking Porky” Caroline growled.  
“You’re like the female Damon”  
“If she was like Damon, she’d have ripped out your heart by now. No talking just pour” Bonnie commanded.  
“You know what we need? Man candy” Caroline clapped her hands.  
“A distraction from the assholes in our lives” Bonnie cheered, slightly buzzed.  
“I know just who we need. He owes me a favour for saving his life”  
*********************  
Damon, Klaus and Elijah sat at the bar; Damon and Klaus knocked back bourbon while Elijah indulged in red wine.  
“I think I’m going to go for the red head” Damon announced turning around and scanning the patrons in the bar.  
“She’s a witch I doubt you’d get close.”  
“Well obviously you need a lesson in handling the fairer sex” Damon announced approaching the witch and returning with a singed arm.  
“Not a word” Damon said as he nursed his bourbon while his arm healed. The door opened and a familiar fragrance filled the room as Cami entered the bar.  
“Cami” Klaus smiled and woke up to make his way to her, only to be stopped by Damon.  
“Isn’t that one of the names we aren’t saying tonight? I think we should hop bars, maybe find a preppy annoying one with drunken little humans” Damon suggested and with a slight breeze they were gone.  
**************************  
“So what is it you want?” Marcel asked as he entered the Den only to be accosted by 3 very drunk women and a strange man who kept throwing dirty glares at him.  
“You” Hayley giggled as she and Caroline circled the fine specimen of man.  
“Look at that ass” Bonnie sighed dreamily biting her lip.  
“What’s going on?” Marcel asked looking around; he knew Hayley was sweet on Elijah, why she was throwing herself at him with her incredibly beautiful friends was beyond him.  
“These are my friends; Caroline and Bonnie. They just moved into town. I was hoping you can entertain them” Hayley said throwing herself on Klaus’s favourite single seater with Bonnie and Caroline sitting on either arm rest.  
“Entertain them?” Marcel questioned feeling as if he were in some strange twilight zone. Hayley picked up a remote and hit play, soon the room filled with the sounds of Blacksteet’s ‘No Diggity’.  
“Show us what you got big boy” Caroline crooned while Marcel stood frozen on the spot until Bonnie used her magic to pop his buttons off.  
“You want me to strip?” He was sure he was in a twilight zone now.  
“You owe me for saving your life, it’s a small price now; dance monkey!” Hayley giggled throwing a grape at Marcel who caught it in his mouth.  
“This is sexual harassment…” Marcel was forced to change tactics when he has surrounded by a ring of fire courtesy of Bonnie.  
“Then again who wouldn’t want to be harassed by three incredible beauties?” Marcel said giving a toothy smouldering grin as his hips began to sway while he removed his shirt buttons slowly.   
The women huddled together as they became absorbed in his poetic movements and the way the light caught his delectable chocolate skin.  
“If I lick him would he taste like chocolate?” Caroline asked, as his shirt hit the floor and he moved his abs in a wave.  
“Well you won’t know until you try” Bonnie shot back, feeling the type of bravado Damon usually exudes.  
Bonnie stood up on very unsteady legs as she moved towards Marcel.  
“Where are you going?” Caroline asked; her eyes transfixed on Marcel’s perfect chiselled form.  
“To try” Marcel nearly fall off his feet as all three women pounced on him, of course Klaus, Damon and Elijah walked in at that point to find Caroline’s tongue on Marcel’s neck, Bonnie’s on his chest and Hayley trying to rip of his tighty whities. Marcel who was the only one sober simply said one word…  
“Rape” as he threw up his hands in innocence. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the elbow and vanished with her. Hayley growled at Elijah and stalked off while Elijah glared at Marcel until he left leaving Damon giving Bonnie a disappointed glare until she keeled over and threw up on his shoes.  
******************************  
Bonnie was hung over the toilet hurling her guts out while Damon paced angrily outside the bathroom door.  
“I leave for 3 hours Bon, 3 hours and you throw yourself at some strange vampire drunk of your ass.”  
“Can we do this in the morning?” Bonnie groaned pressing her forehead against the cool tub to make herself feel better.  
“No, we do it now!” Damon growled, biting into his wrist and force feeding her blood.  
“That should do the trick, now go clean up” Damon demanded as the alcoholic cloud that made Bonnie’s mind hazy lifted.  
“Where’s Kai” She asked as her common sense returned.  
“Cleaning” Damon smirked as Kai silently cursed him for making him clean Bonnie’s mess downstairs.  
********************************  
“What was that!” Klaus demanded as Caroline’s buzz began to fade away.  
“Fun” Caroline retorted and Klaus felt like tearing his hair off.  
“Anyway why do you care? Don’t you have Cami?” Caroline spat.  
“Are you jealous?” Klaus asked trying not to laugh at the baby vampire but failing.  
“He’s your first love. I intend to be your last. However long that may take” Caroline said in a horrible impersonation of Klaus.  
“I am not jealous, I am so upset with all that has happened and me being kept in the dark this whole time going about college while all this was happening. Why didn’t you at least text me”  
“I told you I would walk away and I would not look back, that is what you wanted is it not?”  
“Klaus, there are times when you need to break your own word. I would have helped. I may not be as calculating or as strong as Damon but one extra pair of hands may have helped you save your baby. You should have told me. Why didn’t you?”  
“To keep you safe!” Klaus said in exasperation, he wanted a sabbatical from the female species right that moment.  
“I don’t need to be kept safe; I’m not some breakable porcelain doll. I can take care of myself; we fought you, Silas and the travellers and we kicked ass so don’t treat me like I’m some kind of weak useless-” Klaus silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.  
“I apologise if I offended you. I care about you love. If Ester got her hands on you…”  
“She won’t get her hands on me; I have Bonnie and Damon back”  
“I doubt Damon will be effective against Ester”  
“Hey what he lacks in strength he makes up for in intelligence. He’s good at tactics” Caroline defended her maker.  
“I thought you hated him”  
“I did and then he died and, I felt it… His blood is what brought me into being, I guess he’s family” Caroline shrugged. Then entered an awkward silence with Klaus  
“So you ponder over our last conversation quite often I see” Klaus asked  
“That you were turning your back on me and you would never look back as long as I was honest about how I feel.” Caroline answered in a beat.  
“You told me that you couldn’t see me in your future plans Caroline. Do you think staying away from you was easy?”  
“Just because I said something stupid out of fear doesn’t mean that I want you to shut me out completely.”  
“Fear?”  
“Fear of losing myself so completely in you I turn into Elena the way she was with Damon”  
“Love, you have far too much fire in you to turn into the Doppelganger. That’s what I was attracted to in the beginning. You never take my bad behaviour sitting down.”  
“We’ve come a long way” Caroline said stepping closer to Klaus.  
“What about your future plans?”  
“I’ve been attacked so many times these past few years I guess I learned to appreciate the here and now” Caroline said with a light laugh as she leaned her cheek into Klaus inviting hand.  
“You are dazzling.” Klaus smiled then walked away from Caroline. For the first time in his existence his heart was divided by two fair beauties. Caroline was the embodiment of life and light while Cami was addictive in her own capacity. Was this how Elena felt being torn between the Salvatore brothers? He cared for both the women and they both had their own special parts in his life.


	4. Part 4 - Why won't you love me

Chapter 4 – why won't you love me?

Bonnie sat with her head on her knees after her shower avoiding a very pissed off Damon as he paced in front of the bed.

"I can't even begin to describe how mad I am at you"

"What reason do you have to be mad? I'm a single woman and Marcel is a very attractive man."

"He's a vampire! Why can't you see I want something normal for you?"

"Hello I dated Jeremy who was as normal as I could get and if you haven't noticed by now I'm a witch; normal doesn't come with the territory."

"Your grams did normal pretty well"

"Grams is dead, you can try normal all you want but things still end up bad for us witches." Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie" Damon just didn't know what to say or do; he pounced on the bed and pulled her into his arms hugging her fiercely.

"Can't you see that I care about you, you're important to me Bonnie; so very important. I can't let you take risks anymore. Who would I make pancakes and adorable pet names for?"

Bonnie held onto the lapels of his jacket snuggling into his embrace, tears threatening to fall.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Damon said softly.

"It's not you Damon, I'm just… I'm sad I disappointed you… I hate feeling like I haven't lived up to someone's expectations." Bonnie sighed. Damon pulled back and held her arms glaring at her until she met his eyes.

"Don't ever cut yourself short, you have lost so much living up to expectations that you haven't lived for you. That stops now, no more being altruistic, no more sacrificing yourself for anyone else. We're binding your life to mine."

"Damon we can't do that! You will be stuck to me for life and one day you will view the bond as a burden."

"Damn it Bonnie" Damon growled he had the urge to brood like Stefan he also had the urge to pull out his own hair. The witch frustrated him to no end.

Bonnie felt bad for making her friend so frustrated.

"Okay, how about I run it by Caro and we take a vote." Bonnie said hoping to lure Caroline to her side.

"Fine, vampire Barbie and I are on the same page when it comes to you and the suicidal things you do." Damon said hoping onto the bed and pulling Bonnie over his chest.

"This is not FAIR" Kai fumed as he flung the door open.

"I clean up after you, cook for you, and cater to all your nonsensical whims, and this is how you repay my devotion Bonnie?"

"Deal with him or I'll kill Porky" Damon said for Bonnie's ears only.

"Why won't you love me?" Kai screamed as Bonnie used her magic to slam the door in his face knocking him unconscious. Hayley who has been walking by kicked him out the way. Elijah then threw him out a window as his form had been blocking the staircase.

"Do we have to keep him around Bon? I could get you a puppy or a kitten, I'll even get you a gold fish if you want."

"This one's house trained Damon, and he actually is a good cook even with his strange eating habits."

"I still wanna rip his face off."

"Damon"

"Hmmm"

"What about Elena, you loved her so much. How are you going to go on without her?"

"I loved the idea of having my version of Katherine… Elena is the way my romanticized version of Katherine is supposed to be, minus Stefan of course. It took me months living in a prison world to figure that one out. I wanted to go back for Stefan and Elena because they're my family Bon."

"This is nice" Bonnie said as she took in Damon's scent.

"Did you just sniff me, like a dog? Does the little bird want to be a little puppy?" Damon said before launching a tickle attack at the squealing witch, who eventually had to give him an aneurysm so that they could get some sleep. Damon could go on and on when he was in a childish mood.


	5. Part 5 – Shots in the woods

Part 5 – Shots in the woods

Caroline felt anxious as she walked through the Bayou looking for Hayley, she had been living on the kindness of the Mikaelsons for a week. Bonnie and Damon were still at each other's throats most of the time but the dynamics of their fights had changed. There was something developing between them, she just hoped Damon didn't hurt her friend or she would have to hurt him. Hayley caught Elijah kissing Gia, Elijah wanted to go after her but Caroline stopped him asking him if he wanted to spend the rest of his afternoon growing back his testicles.

"Hayley, I really don't want to be out here traipsing in all this muck."

"I am not in the best mood right now Caroline" Hayley growled from somewhere nearby.

"I've given you time and I am here mostly because I want to help with your wedding arrangements… yeah Elijah told me about the whole deal."

"I am not in the mood to talk werewolf politics or anything else for that matter"

"I am just here because Elijah is doing the whole broody brow thing Stefan does and I might consider daggering him just to take off said eyebrows" Caroline huffed and smirked as she heard a slight tired chuckle.

"I know it's selfish of me, I need Jackson and this alliance but I love Elijah. I made my choice and Elijah is free I just wish it were easier…"

"To forget? That takes time and shots" Caroline smiled as she gestured the cooler bag she brought with her as Hayley emerged from the foliage.

"Sure I'll do shots with you… If you dagger Elijah"

Safe to say Elijah was not particularly amused when he awoke from his daggered sleep sans eyebrows, neither was Klaus amused that his future bed mate daggered his brother. So while the females in question hid with their prize Damon and Bonnie watched Klaus pace with fury.

"I usually am the last person who would use the voice of reason but have either of you realized that they're kids?" Damon asked holding his hands up as some form of protection from the ancients. While Bonnie glared at him wondering if her best friend was suicidal.

"Caroline is a vampire and Hayley is a hybrid and a mother they should know better" Klaus growled.

"Caroline turned when she was like 17, she hasn't seen the world nor has she had the experiences we have that would mature her, Hayley has been through hell with losing her kid if she wants to have a whimsical moment let her. I would be furious if Stefan was hurt but it was just a practical joke. They are little baby vampires and hybrids."

"The older Salvatore is right surprisingly. They are children compared to us and should be dealt with as such"

"I bought a place on the other side of the Bayou, away from the quarter witches so that Bonnie doesn't get drawn into all their BS and they don't try anything with her. I think I am taking Caroline with us." Damon sighed, he was hoping it would be him and the witch so they could work on their strengths, from what he had heard and seen Ester and her other 2 offspring had a huge head start over them all.

"That is for the best" Klaus said as he left the room.

"Hey Elijah" Bonnie snapped a picture of the eyebrowless Elijah on her phone.

"For Rebekah" Bonnie defended, and Elijah's look of annoyance turned into one of acceptance.

"I hope the 2 of you, mostly Bonnie actually, will help us overcome this problem in lieu of our hospitality" Elijah said on his way out.

"Well if we don't help and Klaus dies we all die. So we're in it for the win" Damon said leaving the compound with Bonnie on his heels.

"You little liar you took that picture for yourself and the other 2. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love us never leave us?" Hayley said from under a blanket in the backseat.

"Shhhh" Caroline hissed covering Hayley's mouth.

"They were here all this while? You cloaked them. You 3 are going to get us all killed" Damon huffed and started up the car as he sped to their new home away from Ester and her witchy body swapping ways.

"I told them not to and they wouldn't listen" Kai whined from the trunk only for Damon to sharply swerve the car resulting in a concussion for Bonnie's eternal man servant.

"Hey cheer up I'm sure Klaus will be begging you to come back." Bonnie said throwing an arm around the sulky blonde. Damon's unofficial fourth housemate was on the other side of Caroline laying her cheek on her shoulder.

"No he won't and you shouldn't encourage such fantasies Bonnie" Damon chided as he sat before vampire Barbie and the baby hybrid.

Bonnie glared at Damon who cocked his brow in admonishment, a silent non-verbal agreement passed between the two before Bonnie sighed waking up and motioning Kai to follow her so they could prep the rooms for the night.

"Why did you send Bon away?"

"Because there are things to be discussed that don't concern witches."

"What you did, not the stupid prank – the dagger part was pretty serious. You shouldn't have done that Care…"

"It was just a stupid alcohol fueled joke" Hayley huffed at the vampire.

"For you yes, for the Mikaelsons it's something very serious. Remember that dagger is associated with the power Klaus holds over his family, he uses the daggers to confine them and to his siblings it's a form of torture. It's all kinds of messed up, heck I'd happily take off my daylight ring and meet the sun if I had Giuseppe chasing after me for a couple of decades. Point is you've touched a very serious and raw nerve with Klaus. It's one thing to warm his bed and another to think yourself the same level as he is to wield his dagger."

"We should apologize" Caroline said sheepishly hiding her face on her arms.

"You will do no such thing Care, stay away from Klaus. Hayley is safe as she has Elijah's affections and he would not allow anyone to hurt her not even Klaus, but you would probably have your head ripped off and I doubt Bon would be able to bring you back from that one."

"So what do I do? I feel awful" Caroline looked at Damon with such hopelessness. At that moment he really felt the how young and innocent she was.

"Just stay here and concentrate on getting stronger and helping the little witch get stronger. If Dying taught me one thing it's that we all need to up our game."

"I think I'm going to go lie down" Hayley sighed making her way up the stairs leaving Caroline and Damon together.

"I am your sire Caroline, I know I've been selfish and I should have paid more attention to you as well as taught you not to be an idiot like I am, crossing older vampires is something you should try to not do, I do it often possibly because of my self-destructive streak. Older vampires are far stronger than us, remember how it was with Katherine, the 3 of us weren't able to take that bitch because of her age and all the human blood she has in her. I am going to show you everything Stefan wouldn't. Starting tonight. Put on your best party dress" Damon said surprisingly flicking Caroline's forehead making a nervous smile appear on the younger vampires face as Damon vanished up the stairs.


	6. Part: 6 The hunt

"I already know how to hunt Damon"

"Bunnies, and stray pets don't count as prey. You will never be strong with animal blood."

"What about donor blood"

"It's not the same as blood from the tap."

"Bonnie, say something."

"Something"

"Bon!"

"I'm a witch I honestly don't have any say in this"

"Why little bird what would your witchy ancestors think?" Damon said in mock scandal.

"Fuck em, it's their entire fault most of the shit that has happened, happened. Qetsiyah made Silas, Silas put us through hell, Emily lied to you and I nearly get killed." Damon's eyes briefly clouded with shame.

"Then they fucking torture grams for their own fuck ups and let's not start about Ester and what her actions resulted in" Bonnie huffed.

"I am a witch I will do with my witchy powers what I want, the ancestral witches can go fuck themselves with the rotten end of a pineapple!" Bonnie practically yelled out the last part to the skies resulting in some very odd looks and Damon and Caroline walking several feet away from Bonnie pretending they had no idea who she was. Bonnie gave them both aneurysms.

Damon sat between his lovely ladies. He told Bonnie to stay home but she insisted on going out to the club with them to see them as their natures intended.

"Let's dance Caro" Bonnie said pulling the blonde away as a particularly peppy song came on.

Damon's posture seemed relaxed but his eyes were on the females currently spinning each other on the dance floor. It wasn't too long until a middle aged man approached them trying to sneak his hand up Caroline's dress. Bonnie slapped his hand away as Damon joined them on the floor staring the balding pervert down until he retreated.

"So should I stalk him?" Caroline asked unimpressed.

"No, his blood would taste like crap" Damon said in annoyance as she watched said pervert leave the club. Damon spun both girls around as something more Latin came on. The girls laughed and giggled as they got into the music, whilst casually commenting on several of the very desperate looking older patrons there. Damon and Bonnie left to get themselves bourbon when a younger guy approached Caroline. He sweetly asked for a dance and told her he was glad her older brother stepped away. Caroline looked up towards Damon and Bonnie, then she heard Damon in her head.

That's the one

She was so unnerved by the sound of his voice in her head that she shrieked as if he'd caught her naked

"Something wrong?" The young man asked.

"I thought I felt a bug in my head" Caroline huffed, wishing Damon told her he was telepathic.

"Don't you mean on your head?" The guy asked with an unsure cock of his brow.

"Hey I feel like it's really stuffy in here care to join me outside?" She asked as she saw Damon meld into the shadows as he left the bar leaving Bonnie looking in every which direction for him.

If you want to make this as clean as possible compel him before you drink.

Damon spoke directly into her mind from the shadows and Caroline's pupils dilated.

"Don't make a sound, close your eyes and lift up your head" Caroline ordered, Damon emerged from the shadows and stood beside her.

"I don't want to do this I don't want to kill him."

"You don't have to. Now drink, small slow sips try not to get lost" Damon warned as Caroline's face vamped out.

Caroline lost herself as the first few drop of the young man's life blood passed through her lips, she felt the warm sweet ambrosia pool in her mouth then satiate the nagging burn that was constantly present despite the animal blood she had accustomed herself to drinking, she felt strong, powerful, like she was the night itself. She was hardly aware when Damon asked her to stop before she killed the young man.

Damon proceeded to rip Caroline off him and throw her a fair distance away, Caroline turned and hissed at him before coming back to herself.

"Oh No, did I kill him?" She asked.

"No but you came close" Damon said licking his thumb and rubbing his saliva into the wound so it closed.

"Nothing happened, you had a little too much to drink. You felt ill so you went home. You didn't see us you've never seen us" Damon said lowly as he pushed the stumbling man away.

"Well that was interesting" Bonnie said from the other end of the alley they had stepped into.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, how was drinking from the 'tap'"

"Hard to describe, the feeling is… the power, the one ness with the night" Caroline fumbled for the words.

"Well I hope you had your fill, because I am going to need your blood." Bonnie said with seriousness.

"Okay little bird, is there a camera somewhere?"

"No but Ester is somewhere close and I doubt she would try to take my body over if it had vampire blood in it." Bonnie said as she walked straight for Caroline.

Caroline bit into her wrist and offered it to her friend.

"Sorry Caroline, thanks" Bonnie said as she took a gulp of Caroline's essence before turning to face the threat she had been sensing since Damon and Caroline left the bar.

"I guess we meet again, little Bonnie Bennet" The young woman spoke.

"Unfortunately, nice body" Bonnie said crossing her arms as she glared at the Mikaelson matriarch coldly.

"I was hoping I could take your body for a spin. Clever girl tainting it before I could hop into it."

"I guess you'll have to find another body then" Bonnie snapped raising her hand to Ester and closing her fist tightly making Ester's new body crumple into a ball.

"Bonnie, there's still a witch in there" Caroline said with worry.

"A witch who allowed her in" Bonnie said with finality as the vampires heard several bones break.

"Incendia" Bonnie incanted getting rid of the evidence.

"Bon, I told you to try and stay away from expression" Damon sighed.

"I told you I can handle it" Bonnie snapped back she was so irritated with Damon treating her like some breakable thing.

"Let's go home" Caroline suggested.

"Fine" Damon and Bonnie growled more at each other as they stomped towards Damon's SUV.


	7. Part 7 – Hybrids and Vampires 1

A week later Caroline escaped Chateau Salvatore to meet Hayley and her fiancé in the bayou, she needed to get out the house even if it meant drudging around in muck to get away from Damon and Bonnie's cold war. Damon was mad at her for constantly risking her well being while she was mad at him for treating her like some weak kitten. They were both right in some aspects of their arguments. Apart from that she needed a break from Damon, hunting was fun then he decided she needed to know how to fight – that was not fun. She was done with the constant surprise attacks and she felt Damon took too much pleasure in it.

"You must be Jackson, Hayley told me about you but she didn't tell me how handsome you were" Caroline beamed as she shook the werewolf's hand.

"Oh my God! Jack, are you blushing?" Hayley teased, only to be nudged playfully.

"Well it isn't very often that a beautiful vampire compliments a humble wolf"

"Charming too, can I have him?" Caroline teased causing Jackson's red blush to turn purple.

"I have never been able to make a guy go from red to purple, you must tell me your secret." Hayley said with a crooked smirk.

"I will leave you ladies to it, I have wood that won't chop itself"

"I don't think chopping your wood off is a good idea, whatever will Hayley do on your wedding night." That caused Jackson to splutter and choke, while the pretty blood drinking females looked on amused.

"Enough you 2, before you become the death of my grandson."

"Caroline this is Mary, Jackson's grandmother"

"Nice to meet you" Mary shook Caroline's hand cautiously.

"You are a young vampire I take it, hence the openness with us wolves."

"I was turned 3 years ago…"

"I see, I hope you stay so full of… light" Mary said genuinely.

"Do you need some help with lunch?" Caroline offered.

"Such good manners too" Mary said and Hayley huffed, she had other things to worry about; domestic stuff was just not her forte.

"Everything's almost done, just make yourselves at home" Mary smiled, Caroline followed Mary to the door and demanded cutlery and eating utensils to set the table.

"You're such a busy body" Hayley rolled her eyes as the blond vampire setup the picnic table outside the cabin.

"I can't stay idle, it's a curse"

"Klaus is the same, he can't just be he always needs to be up to something or the other."

"Damon forbid me from going to him. It's been almost 2 weeks"

"You aren't missing out, he's brooding."

"Stefan's disease has spread. Damon's been pretty broody unless it's time for a surprise attack. Yesterday morning I went down to get coffee and the ass of a sire decides it's okay to spear me in the middle of the kitchen while I'm still half asleep" Caroline groaned.

"He 'speared' you?" Hayley insinuated wiggling her brows and Caroline scowled at her before throwing a fork at her.

"You want to 'fork' me" Hayley spluttered then ran from the fuming vampire the hybrid and the vampire raced through the forest throwing random objects at each other, their laughter tinkling about the forest.

"Okay, I give I give!" Hayley gasped trying to wriggle out of Caroline's hold as she tickled the hybrid.

"So what gives with the surprise attacks?"

"According to Damon, the enemy will not be considerate about your coffee or you being half asleep. As for Bonnie she does nothing just rolls her eyes and plays around with her candles and grimoires."

"Any sign of Ester?"

"According to Damon she knows better than to fuck around with the Bonster – that name earned him an aneurysm and me a respite to escape."

"What about the whole life binding thing?"

"They both have points, I am actually partial to Damon. Bonnie seems to have turned suicide into a hobby. I am thinking of making it a 3 way bind."

"That sounds so dirty…."

"Your mind is dirty"

"So is yours"

"Damon is my sire what's your excuse?"

"I'm a bitch – quite literally"

"VAMPIRE BARBIE, VAMPIRA, CAROPIRE, where for art thou Caropire?" Damon's voice boomed through the bayou.

"Hide me" Caroline whispered.

"Wanna double team him?" Hayley suggested as both girls smirked before heading off in the direction of the loud vampire.

"I am so sorry Damon!" Hayley said for the eighth time since she and Caroline brought the older vampire to the Mikaelsons home.

"I didn't mean to bite him. We just wanted to win and he is infuriating to spar with" Hayley answered Elijah's unspoken question.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked as he returned, Cami in tow. Caroline; was feeling apologetic towards Klaus up until she saw the other blonde tail behind him. Her eyes blazed and she felt her fangs tingle.

"Caroline, behave" Damon whispered to her, his eyes shut as his body tried to fend off Hayley's venom.

"We double teamed Damon, he got bit so we need your blood to save my sire." Caroline's voice was hard as she more or less looked through Klaus.

"Please" She added venomously.

"Damon!" Bonnie ran inside the courtyard and knelt beside the paling vampire.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking! Do you want to die, I told you to let Caro be for today but no you just have to go and have your own way." Bonnie scolded smacking the vampire across his chest.

"Dying Judgy, everything hurts. Now you know how I feel about your suicide hobby."

"Klaus please heal this idiot so I can test my theory of giving him enough aneurysms to put him in a coma" Bonnie said in annoyance and anger.

Klaus, opened a vein just to get the Mystic Falls trio away from him, he placed a little of his blood in a glass and handed it to Bonnie.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled sincerely.

"No" Damon gritted his teeth.

"Damon you will die if you don't drink this now."

"Don't care. Bind yourself then I'll take it."

"You're blackmailing me! I will tie you down and force it down your throat!"

"Bon, he's going fast. Just do it, in fact I want to be part of the bind."

"The two of you have lost what little semblance of sanity you have. Why are you acting like him?"

"He is my sire" Caroline shrugged then Damon coughed up copious amounts of blood all over his pristine white shirt.

"FINE! Get me another glass" Bonnie said rubbing her eyes to prevent the tears that lay in wait from falling.

Bonnie cut her palm and let her blood fall into the glass, she got Caroline to bite into Damon's wrist and let his blood mingle with hers followed by Caroline's. What they didn't expect was for the young hybrid to add her essence to the mix.

"What? I like the witch; eternity won't be fun without her. This way all 3 of us would have to die before she falls"

"I hate you all" Bonnie groaned, before concentrating on the glass before her, she said a new enochian spell she had learned from one of Ester's grimoires. The glass began to vibrate, Bonnie quickly sipped the concoction with a grimace. Then forced Damon to take a few drops before handing the glass to Caroline and Hayley while she made Damon swallow every drop of the blood Klaus offered.

"I don't feel any different do you?" Caroline asked Hayley who shook her head.

"Is that safe? Damon was infected and you are a normal vampire" Elijah pointed out to Caroline.

"I don't know; if the body fluids of a hybrid are so dangerous I would be dead, I mean Tyler and I had mind blowing sex; all kinds of sex." Caroline bit down on her lip and rubbed her neck in an inviting manner, before looking at Klaus coldly.

Bonnie was going to give them all aneurysms before Klaus decided to kill them all on Caroline's goading. She ground her teeth and spoke through them.

"Hayley, you drive. Caroline can you help me carry Damon please. Thank you Klaus." Bonnie nodded at the enraged vampire.

"So that's Caroline?" Cami asked looking as the blond walked by with Damon thrown over her shoulder.

Elijah simply sighed and made his way to his fortress of solitude in the library while his brother simmered.


	8. Part 8 – Bad vampire

Bonnie sat beside Damon's bed wiping him down with a cool wash cloth as he healed. She got Hayley to get her a few blood bags which she fed to Damon periodically. Caroline sat on the other side of Damon moping and occasionally prodding him to see if they could feel what the other person felt in the bond.

"You need something to happen to me to feel it." Bonnie sighed.

"So it's a one way radio. What if I'm in trouble and need help?" Caroline huffed, reminding Bonnie of Damon's childish streak.

"I'm sure Klaus will not allow such harm to come to you."

"Too bad he wasn't around for all the bad crap that has happened to me in the past."

"You're talking about the faux Damon? If he was so bad why did you save him?"

"I ask myself that question daily… I guess I did it for this lug." Caroline said slapping her palm on Damon's chest causing the vampire to awaken with a growl before throwing himself towards Bonnie in his sleepy haze and using her lap as a pillow.

"Caroline!" Bonnie warned.

"What? The enemy isn't going to care if Damon is healing from a werewolf bite" Caroline grinned as she continued with her plan of annoying sick Damon.

The following night Damon was wide awake and glaring daggers at Caroline and Hayley who stuck her tongue out at him as she continued going through Caroline's dossier for her wedding while enjoying fresh blood.

* * *

 

"Damon is your blood not warm enough?" Bonnie asked patting him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Its fine Bon, I am just staring down my attempted murderer."

"You survived" Hayley said snapping her teeth at him.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be mooning about Elijah?"

"I'm marrying Jackson."

"Well, I guess in about 60 years he will pass on naturally." Damon mused and Bonnie whacked him upside the head.

"The hell witchy."

"You are so insensitive."

"Just telling it like it is."

"It's true, Jackson is not immortal like I am, I will watch him age and die, that doesn't mean I am going to jump onto Elijah. I owe Jackson that much."

"So you're ready to give him up all together?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know if there will be a future for us down the line. I just know that making my marriage work with Jackson and getting Hope back are all that matters." Hayley quickly covered her mouth having spilled their secret out.

"Getting Hope back?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, hope; we all need some hope in our lives." Hayley tried to cover while Damon burst out laughing.

"No honey, don't do that you already exposed yourself. So you found a way to keep the kid alive." Hayley was about to speak but Damon raised his hand.

"Not a word, the less we know the better." Damon continued.

"I am happy that your little girl survived and I am sad that you had to be separated from her." Bonnie said patting Hayley's hand as Caroline stared off into space probably thinking about Klaus.

"We won't speak of this again." Damon said with finality finally ripping into his blood bag.

"Thank you. The Mikaelsons are family in a way but you guys are friends…. I really needed this sort of camaraderie." Hayley said resting her head on Caroline's shoulder who patted her thigh absently. Damon vanished and returned with his favourite brand of bourbon pouring each of them a shot.

"To friendship, blood and creepy witchy stuff." Damon toasted and Bonnie elbowed him in the ribs.

The following day saw Damon and Bonnie out getting supplies for the house. As much as they fought they immensely enjoyed shopping together. Kai was settling into his role as butler of the Chateau Salvatore even though he didn't get paid for it. His strange creepy obsession with Damon and Bonnie was the most probable reason he refused to leave. Caroline took her time to relax out in the garden in her bikini soaking up some sun. Hayley had gone out for pack business so she had a few moments of quiet to enjoy by herself as she languidly stretched her arms out like a cat.

"Kai, I'd like a cosmo with O positive please." Caroline called out knowing the creepy fellow was a short distance away spying on her.

She sighed in content as the cold liquid made its way down her throat.

"I take it that the concoction is to your liking." Klaus annoyed voice called and Caroline shot up in fright not expecting the ancient to be standing before her.

"Klaus, what are you doing here. Where is Kai?"

"Indisposed." He answered as he looked over her making her skin tingle and her core throb uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Damon and Bonnie are out, they will be out for a while."

"I didn't come to see the witch and vampire show."

"Oh…"

"I came here because you are playing a very dangerous game love."

"I am sorry about the dagger. It was stupid and I won't do it ever again." Caroline said in a slight panic throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sorry won't fix my insult."

"I'll leave if that's what you want."

"There is still a debt to be paid." Klaus said as he closed in on the young vampire.

"Please don't kill me." Caroline said softly closing her eyes only to be dragged away to the confines of Damon's cellar.

"I have compelled your little human servant to count every tree in the bayou and Elijah wants to speak to your witch about a grimoire he found. Which leaves us some time to exact your debt."

"Klaus, you're frightening me."

"I was planning on doing a much much more to you then the older Salvatore reminded me that you were a child." Klaus said circling the visibly disturbed vampire.

"So I am going to discipline you as I would a child." Klaus said pulling Caroline over his knees and baring her bottom to the cold air of the cellar.

"What the fuck-" Thwack! Klaus open handed slap to her bottom resounded in the cellar.

"You're going to-" Thwack, Caroline felt shame like no other as Klaus continued his assault on her smarting ass, the tears she was trying to hold in fell freely of their own violation. When he was done, he simply pulled the abnormally quiet girls bottom up and left her on the cold floor.

"Next time you mention that resurrected castrated dog I will find him and bring his heart to you as a present."

Caroline pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes in disbelief as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

Damon felt uneasy about Caroline so he left Bonnie with Elijah and rushed home to find his front door wide open and no manservant in sight. Then he smelt it, the salt of Caroline's tears and her fear.

"Bon, get back right now." Damon growled into his mobile before tossing it aside to go to Caroline.

* * *

 

"I know he is your brother and Caroline has offended him but whatever he did was not called for!" Damon was livid as he recounted the state he found Caroline in.

"Do you know what he did to her? Do you think he may have forced…" Elijah did not want to finish that train of thought the very idea sickening him.

"I didn't get any scent of arousal. Just Klaus and Caroline's fear. Vampire Barbie is off limits. I don't want Klaus anywhere near her. I trust you will ensure that he stays away." Damon said with a raised brow.

"I will try best I can. I am not sure why Klaus would do what he did."

"Klaus is a psychopath, he likes destroying beautiful things. Which is what he will do to your witch." A strange woman who wandered into the courtyard said before raising her hand and waving Damon's spine at him.

"Ester" Elijah growled, catching the body of the desiccating vampire and placing it out of Ester's path.

"This is how you will all end up, if you do not submit to me. Cast aside these bodies and accept my offer to live mortal lives and not these sinful ones.

"You killed your own grandchild, we will never bow to you. We have been together always and we will remain together forever. It doesn't matter how many times you resurrect yourself or Michael we will always triumph over you."

"I concur" Klaus roared from behind the witch meat suit his mother had chosen. He quickly, forced his blood down her throat and snapped her neck sending her soul scurrying for a new host.

"Who's going to tell the Bennett witch?" Klaus asked looking over at Damon's corpse.

* * *

 


	9. Part 9 – A quandary

Bonnie and Caroline were on their knees before the covered body, they had been that way since they got there hoping the body beneath the sheet was not Damon, too afraid to confirm their worst fears.

"Are you sure it's Damon?" Caroline choked. Elijah gave a single solemn nod.

"It can't, no, you can't leave us!" Bonnie cried.

"After everything, I won't accept this Damon. I will break the bond and come find you on the other side!" Bonnie growled grabbing a shard of glass to cut into her palm.

"Bonnie, don't you dare!" Hayley said ripping the glass from her hands.

"This is not what he wanted."

"I don't want to, I can't… He was supposed to be home with us, be he was supposed to be annoying us knocking back bourbon and butting into our girl talk" Bonnie was in pain, her heart was shattering and then there was darkness, Klaus knocked her out and Caroline growled at him.

"It's better this way. We'll get rid of the body."

"You will not touch my Sire!" Caroline growled baring her fangs.

"We'll take them both back to the château" Hayley said trying to diffuse the volatile situation. Hayley caught movement from the corner of her eye and pounced away from a very rabid looking Damon before he attacked Bonnie.

"The hell"

Damon eyed them all frantically his golden eyes and black veins making him look even more monstrous.

"Golden eyes… a hybrid" Elijah theorized.

"But how" Klaus marvelled as he circled the newly resurrected vampire.

"Heel" Klaus tested his sire bond and felt pleasure as the older Salvatore brother bowed before him on his knees.

"What's going on" Hayley asked.

"I have no idea… a new way to make hybrids without the blood of the doppelganger. Fascinating"

"Damon, can you hear me? Are you still in there?" Caroline asked edging closer to her sire.

"Damon, let's go home. Maybe after some rest we can figure this out" Hayley suggested and the vampire was at her side in a fraction of the time it would take a normal vampire. His eyes still golden and veins still protruding. He awaited further instruction.

"Come here to your Master and kneel before me" Klaus ordered.

"Stop" Hayley ordered leaving the resurrected Damon stuck between them.

"Stop it both of you." Elijah said glaring and Klaus and Hayley.

"Take him with you, I'll be by shortly so we can figure out what's going on." Elijah said glaring at Klaus.

* * *

Hayley and Caroline decided to leave Damon tied with vervain soaked ropes so they could tend to Bonnie.

"He isn't like Tyler when he turned. Tyler was still himself just loyal to Klaus." Caroline said as she and Hayley sipped blood in the kitchen.

"He's more primal, and stronger than the average hybrid, but his mind… his mind is not present." Hayley replied.

"A loyal dog like Klaus always wanted, except he may have split loyalties. I think having both your blood and Klaus in his system as well as the bind that Bonnie performed is somehow the reason he is still with us" Caroline theorized.

"A very interesting theory" Klaus replied as he walked in with an annoyed Elijah.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Collecting my newest pet"

"My sire is not your pet!" Caroline spat, her rage threatening to spill over.

"I think we should all cool down." Elijah said, placing a steadying hand on Klaus shoulder.

"How do we bring back Damon?" Hayley asked Elijah.

"I think he is perfect the way he is."

"He isn't just sired to you Klaus he is sired to me as well." Hayley sniped.

"Sired is sired, and he is mine."

"Give up Hayley. Klaus doesn't think people are people. Just possessions he can use. Like Pawns on a chessboard. You're lucky the kid isn't around or he'd make her a pawn as well." Caroline spat her vision beginning to cloud in a red haze as her veins started to show.

"You will stand down." Klaus ordered grabbing Caroline by the forearms and trying to compel her.

"Your compulsion will not work you sick control freak!" Caroline shouted and slapped him.

"Behave" Elijah growled getting between Caroline and Klaus.

"Damon had me sipping my blood with vervain since we got here, your tricks won't work."

"Bonnie is waking up." Hayley said as she used her enhanced senses to check on Damon and Bonnie while the trio argued. Caroline was gone in an instant to her best friend's side.

"Klaus, Elijah. I think it might be a better idea to do this in the morning. Once everyone has a chance to cool down. It might be better if just Elijah came. Klaus, I don't know what you did to Caroline; I am going to assume it was something sick and demented, because the Caroline I spoke to yesterday cared about you, this Caroline wants to burn you alive. I just want you to ask yourself one question. Will Hope be proud of your actions?" Hayley said with a raised brow.

Klaus had the decency to look ashamed before he bolted. Elijah nodded at Hayley before making his exit.

* * *

Bonnie sat before the snarling Hybrid blood in hand. She was grateful he was alive and before her but she needed to bring him back, his conscious that is back.

"Damon, are you in there somewhere? I need you to fight and come back to us." Bonnie said as she placed the bag to the hybrids lips who drank greedily from it.

"Come on old man, whose going to prepare me?" Caroline asked as she wiped the blood that started to drip from his vervained wrists.

"Stop struggling" Hayley commanded and Damon sat still.

"We need him to turn completely… I had Tyler turn over and over again that's how he broke his Sire bond."

"You think that will work for Damon?"

"I'm not sure. Right now all we can do is try…."

"What activates the werewolf gene?" Caroline asked, her mind buzzing with the mention of Tyler.

"Spilling blood."

"Damon hasn't spilled blood since he turned, look at his eyes! They're just golden like a werewolves but a hybrid's eyes are black with a gold ring around the iris! Damon was basically reborn, he needs to kill and complete the werewolf part of the transformation." Caroline was breathless with her theory.

"The full moon is tonight… but we would need to sacrifice someone." Hayley said looking at Bonnie.

"Let's find someone" Bonnie said as the doorbell rang.

"We're in the cellar." Hayley called hoping whoever it was heard her. If it was a human they could bugger off, Kai disappeared and she was in no mood to entertain humans.

"I see they're both awake" Elijah said as he approached Bonnie and Damon.

"We have a theory… well Caroline has a theory" Hayley said.

"What would her theory be?"

"Damon is a hybrid but he hasn't performed the part of the process for the werewolf gene to activate. If we consider his rise as a hybrid as a resurrection then he needs to kill someone before the full moon. Once he turns the first time we are hoping he comes back to himself." Caroline explained.

"You realize this requires innocent blood to be spilled?" Elijah directed his question at Bonnie.

"For the love of God, I don't care! I just want Damon back and I don't care if he burns through a hundred mortals! I get what he is, he is death itself you all are." Bonnie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'll go choose the sacrifice." Caroline said in all seriousness as she stomped away.

"I guess I will tell Klaus about your progress on the matter." Elijah said and turned to leave.

"Elijah wait." Bonnie said and Hayley raised a brow.

"Before you go there is something you need to know about your brother."

* * *

"I can't believe that bastard did that to Caroline" Hayley fumed. Elijah was doubly shamed over Bonnie's revelation before he made a hurried exit.

"Remind me to give him an aneurysm." Bonnie sighed.

"How you holding up? Any suicidal thoughts?"

"I was not going to kill myself I was just going to break the bond so I could find a way to the other side and drag him back."

"So basically you were considering suicide. Damon and Caroline are right about you."

"Not you too" Bonnie sighed.

"Damon has been trying to help me be a better witch, he's been letting me try all my spell work and psychic attacks on him"

"Ouch… I have been the victim of aneurysms from Finn, I can't believe someone would volunteer for that kind of pain."

"Damon says that in a way they'll also make him stronger."

"Stronger than surprise attacks"

"Don't start… he threw a snake into the shower with me the other day saying the enemy won't care if I am showering."

"I thought he was only training Caroline"

"He has been trying to help me get stronger as well." Bonnie said lifting her skirt to revel a tiny pistol strapped to it.

"My aim is terrible but it's enough to hurt someone and get away. Damon says magic should not be relied on alone."

"He has come a long way."

"We went through a lot in the prison world. We were alone for the longest time till we figured Kai was stalking us. After wanting to kill each other we realised that we were the only people there and we needed each other. He opened up to me about so much. His father, his mom, Katherine…."

"So… did you have sex?"

"NO!"

"Did you want to, you were alone for months… I would have done him."

"Damon has been around for 150 years, he has control in that regard… As for me I've had sex like once in my life with Jeremy."

"The baby Gilbert?" Hayley sounded like she wanted to throw up.

"Haha… I was lonely and he was there and he was sweet to me."

"From what I hear he was sweet to his ghost ex as well" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You screwed Klaus" Bonnie retorted.

"Touché"

"Any luck with finding a way to send Ester and her sons back to hell?"

"Well not back to hell but back to their original bodies…"

"Do tell…"

"I am not entirely sure but it involves their remains and blood from Elijah"

"Why Elijah?"

"Klaus is not a full blooded family member…"

"I am back!" Caroline trilled as she walked in with a man who bared a striking similarity to Klaus.

"I don't blame you" Hayley shrugged as the compelled man stood before them.


	10. Part 10 - Reborn

"What if this doesn't work… what if it works too well and he gets stuck as a wolf!" Caroline panicked as they waited for night to fall completely. Damon stood behind Hayley waiting for her command.

"It's going to work Caro, it has too."

"Are we late for the party?" Klaus asked as he appeared in the clearing with Elijah.

"Just in time."

"Come here boy come here" Klaus called Damon to him and patted him on the head.

"What if his face gets stuck that way! How are you going to kiss him!" Caroline ignored Klaus and began a new tirade on what could go wrong while Bonnie ignored her insinuation of her and Damon kissing.

"The moon will reach its zenith soon." Hayley said sitting on a log and taking off her moonlight ring.

"You're going to change?" Elijah asked.

"I am going to induct him into my pack." Hayley answered.

"You think Damon would be happy with you as his Alpha?" Klaus asked.

"Damon would be happy to have the support of people who understand him each time the moon beckons us to change."

The rest of the wait was spent in silence expect for Caroline's tirades every now and then about what could go wrong.

Klaus was livid when he saw the human Caroline had found to sacrifice for Damon, livid and delighted. The fact that he was still under her skin, still affecting her, still angering her meant that she was still his and he would find a way to put his psychotic behaviour, as Elijah put it, behind them. It was going to take great efforts to win the fair Caroline's favour.

"It's time Damon – drink him dry" Hayley commanded as Damon bared fangs before pouncing on the man and exsanguinated the life from him. His body began convulsing as he dropped the corpse, his limbs twisted and contorted. In front of him Hayley cried out in pain as she too began the painful process of changing.

Bonnie looked away, she couldn't take the look of pain that contorted the faces of her friends anymore. Finally she heard a primal howl, she almost laughed when she saw that Damon had turned into a black wolf, a black wolf who was about to attack her and Caroline. A smaller greyish wolf knocked the black wolf over and growled at him forcing the black wolf to whine then bare its throat to the smaller wolf.

Hayley moved over to Damon and licked his face and nuzzled him before running into the forest with him at her flank.

"Where the hell are they going?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a full moon, the pack will be hunting. We might as well get out of these woods." Elijah answered offering his arm to Caroline who looked like she might bite it off. Klaus tried to glare a hole through the back of Elijah's head.

"I am not a savage like my brother I assure you. I just want to talk to you." Caroline huffed.

"Let's get Bonnie home first then we can talk over hot chocolate" Caroline said patting Elijah's hand and throwing her arm around Bonnie as she led her away.

"What are you playing at?" Klaus asked as he turned around to head for the Mikaelson compound.

"I am trying to fix the damage you caused."

* * *

Bonnie went to have a nap after making Caroline swear that she would let her know the minute Damon was back. Caroline sat before Elijah with her arms crossed waiting for the ancient to speak.

"I am sorry about my brother's transgressions."

"Sorry won't cut it, Klaus put his hands on me without my permission I might add. He hurt and humiliated me under my own roof!"

"I know Damon was livid when he came to see me"

"Damon was there for me?" Caroline asked.

"Before he was attacked he warned me to keep Klaus away. He said that you were off limits. He was extremely upset."

"I guess he really does care" Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Probably more than Nicklaus cares for us. I envy you truly"

"Damon wasn't like that I guess Bonnie and Elena really changed him."

"Maybe Nicklaus needs that kind of motivation."

"Maybe Cami can be his Bonnie. I am done with him. I thought we had something I guess I was wrong."

"Perhaps… you would like to join me for dinner sometime?"

"And risk Hayley ripping my face off; no thank you."

"How complicated our lives are…" Their little conversation was cut short when Hayley walked in covered in dirt and blood followed by an annoyed Damon covered in filth as well.

"Damon!" Caroline shrieked throwing herself at her sire and squeezing him as hard as she could ignoring the mud and twigs that were now all over her.

"I am dirty, I smell like Stefan's leftover Bambi and I am now a mutt." Damon said dryly pushing Caroline away gently.

"I don't care you're alive!" Caroline squealed, once again hugging the older vampire with all her strength, before stepping away to take a look at her sire alive and undead once again.

"Well it was thanks to you" Hayley chimed in as she put her arm over Caroline's shoulders covering her in more Bayou muck.

"It is good to see you back to your senses Damon" Elijah nodded.

"Well the first thing I am going to do is rip out Ester's heart."

"Klaus has … taken care of Ester for now. I bid you farewell. I will see you in the morning." With that Elijah was gone.

"What about the sire bond?" Caroline asked.

"Once thing at a time. At least he isn't a growling drooling subhuman. Where's Bonnie?" Hayley asked and Damon growled lowly while she smirked at him.

"Crap! I forgot to wake her up as soon as you returned."

"Let her sleep, she must have taken a lot of strain, and I'd like to delay the aneurism she's going to give me for the morning. Right now I want to get clean and then I want some me time. Where the fuck is Kai, this house is a mess!"

"11 974 trees!" Kai said breathlessly before he collapsed on the floor of the kitchen.

"Klaus sent him to count the trees in the bayou." Caroline said looking down at the spent human.

"Maybe we should move, Italy is perfect this time of year." Damon said with a faux enthusiasm.

"We have to help Hayley and ensure our own survival by not letting Klaus die." Caroline sighed.

"We'll go after" She smirked and Damon patted her on the head before vanishing into his private bathroom.

"You'd leave us?" Hayley asked.

"We'll be back. I've just never seen Italy. I know Damon has a home with compelled owners just waiting for us."

"I guess I should also wash up and go to bed, see you in the morning Care." Hayley said stretching out as she headed for the guest bathroom.

 _Since when does Hayley live here?_ Caroline pondered.

 _You honestly haven't noticed that she's been staying in the room next to Bonnie since that stupid stunt the 2 of you pulled?_ Damon answered in her mind as he stepped in his shower.

* * *

"I thought you'd be asleep" Caroline asked a freshly cleaned and dressed Damon as he sat in the den with a glass of scotch.

"Can't too much happening." Damon sighed rubbing his palm over his eyes.

"It's disorienting, sounds are a bit louder, smells sharper. At least my taste is a little better than when I was a vampire."

"So you're almost turning again" Caroline said coming to sit cross legged on the floor in front of Damon.

"Thank you for bringing me back, I would still be some primal beast if it wasn't for you."

"That's what family does." Caroline shrugged and that is how they spent their night. In companionable silence watching the flames in the fireplace till they died down. That was how Bonnie found them in morning. Caroline asleep on the floor and Damon in his chair, she was going to kill Caroline… later… She walked over to Damon and ran her fingers through his hair, earning a sigh from the slowly awakening vampire. Damon held Bonnie's hand and pulled her to him. The young witch crawled onto his lap and sighed in content.

"Let's not die anymore, kay" Bonnie said burying her head in the crook of his neck and taking in his scent.

_Sniffing me again…_

Damon smirked stroking her hair.

"Oh come on would the two of you just make out already!" Caroline sighed from her spot on the floor, a teasing smirk on her face as Bonnie stuck her tongue out at her.

"How about you go kiss Hayley" Bonnie retorted at that Hayley walked in and pecked Caroline on the lips, then they both looked at Damon and Bonnie.

"You are impossible!" Bonnie growled and pecked Damon on the nose ever so lightly before hopping off his lap.

"Let's get going with breakfast, I'm hungry. Has anyone seen Kai" Bonnie said in a hurry as she rushed out of the den and away from Haroline as she had dubbed them.

"When she witchy migraines you don't come crying to me" Damon said standing up and stretching the muscles in his back.


	11. Part 11 – Witchy trouble

Part 11 – Witchy trouble

"Hey Damon" Hayley said casually.

"Yeah"

"Take off your clothes" Damon's hands immediately went to his shirt and ripped it off.

"Okay stop"

"What was that?"

"The sire bond" Caroline answered.

"Sorry bud but you're going to have to pack up your essentials… I am going to take you somewhere where you can break the bond before Klaus finds out the sire bond is still active." Hayley said making her way to her room.

"Maybe you could take a break as well, go see your mom. Check on Stefan and Lena for me, and Jeremy for Bon…" Damon said removing the rest of his ruined shirt.

"What about Bonnie?"

"The witch stays with me" Damon shrugged as he went to tell Bonnie that they would be going of the grid with Hayley in some dense bush more than likely. He hoped witchy wouldn't be too put off by mosquitos and other creepy crawlies not to mention the lack of technology…. She was definitely going to witchy migraine him.

"Take Kai with you… if something happens you can use him as a human shield at least."

Caroline rolled her eyes, they always stuck her with Kai.

Bonnie was grateful for small mercies, Damon under duress from Hayley, let Bonnie stay in a cute little BnB while the 2 of them got their Hybrid on. It also meant that despite the comfort of having a roof over a head and hot water she was bored as hell.

"Stupid blood sucking leech." She growled, flopping down face first on the bed. She could have been at their home, practising spells, reading grimoires or catching up on all the shows she missed while being dead. Damon insisted on dragging her everywhere.

"Well seeing as Damon decided I had to come I will amuse myself and rifle through his stuff." Bonnie sighed and pulled Damon's bag towards her.

She first got out his toiletries, then his clothes, unsurprisingly there was no underwear.

"Surprise, surprise he likes to free ball." Bonnie shook her head in annoyance as she continued her exploration.

She found his ID which stated he was born in the 1980's and his wallet which was brimming with little pieces of paper with numbers and lipstick kisses, scoffed and threw them away. Next she moved on to a really old photo of a painted picture in it were 2 boys one in his early teens and the other a mere child.

"That must be Stefan and Damon" Bonnie smiled caressing the photo of the Salvatore brothers.

Lastly she found a picture of Elena, she felt bad for Damon. All he did on the other side was talk about what he would do when he saw Elena, how he would take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He threw his future with her away permanently when he gave Caroline the cure that they collected in the prison world. She protested against it passionately but Damon would not listen. He wanted to return Elena's humanity to her as a wedding gift for her and Stefan. He would see Stefan again in time but he knew Stefan wanted Elena to live life fully as a human. Bonnie leapt in shock as Damon's phone rang.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore; cocky bastard and supposed sexy beast at your service" Bonnie said in a terrible attempt of mimicking Damon's voice.

"Bon?" Caroline questioned on the other side.

"Yeah, Damon isn't here. They haven't been back since yesterday morning." Bonnie sighed crossing her legs Indian style as she packed Damon's belongings back in his bag.

"Jeez, I can't imagine what Damon must be going through. I called to let you know I have reached safely as you ordered. I spent the morning with the newlyweds and handed them the cure. I told them that you led me to it through a dream and you told me that you love us and want us to be happy." Caroline sighed. She did not like lying to Elena even if they were not the very best of friends for the moment.

"What did she say?"

"Stefan was being Stefan, broody and sceptical and Elena cried and said she missed you too"

"I miss her too…"

"Yeah… Anyway. I have great news! My correspondence studies have been approved so I can come home and continue with my education and my vampucation" Caroline laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her use of Damon's newest word.

"That's great! I was hoping you could continue with the semester rather than doing it all over again here. You would have lost so many months of work."

"Mom isn't too happy with me right now so I think I am going to stay here for a week or two… maybe I can convince her to hang up that sheriff badge for some mardi gras beads." Caroline chuckled.

"How is Jeremy?" Bonnie asked almost forgetting about her ex boyfriend.

"Drunk off his ass most likely, his relationship is kinda rocky with the baby included…"

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Bonnie asked composing herself.

"A girl… he named her Anna"

"I guess we know who it's been all along."

"Oh come on Bon you have this thing with Damon now. I must say I found it unsettling when you started seeing him. It was like my 2 younger siblings turned into Cercei and Jaimie"

"Who?"

"Gosh you are so watching that show with me and Damon, from the beginning!"

"So I need to jet. I am meeting Matt and Tyler at the grill for drinks. Then I am having dinner with my mom. I am hoping she finally met someone! By the way Enzo is still moping around town, he's been following me it's creepy."

"Be careful Care, I don't get the greatest vibe from him."

"If he pisses me off I'll just ask Damon to bite him. Take care!" Bonnie sighed as her stomach rumbled in hunger. She finally hit the jackpot in one of the pockets on Damon's bag she had never felt so happy to see an energy bar in her life. It was at that moment when she was making foodgasm sounds that Hayley and Damon decided to return – naked…

"What the hell is wrong with the 2 of you!" Bonnie yowled blocking her eyes.

"Well we can't exactly wear clothing as wolves." Hayley said coming out with a towel thrown over her shoulder along with a little cosmetic bag with her essentials and clothes. Damon followed behind her with his black jeans on and some clean clothes thrown over his shoulder and Bonnie's bag in his hand.

"We're going to commune with nature and go skinny dipping" Damon shrugged and emptied Bonnie's bag out on the bed, grabbing a simple dress and throwing it at the young witch.

"What makes you think I want to go skinny dipping with you."

"You're coming skinny dipping with us" Hayley grinned using her vampire speed to strip and throw the dress over Bonnie in 2 blinks of an eye.

"Hey Damon did one of your relatives marry one of Hayley's ancestors? The two of you a too much alike" Bonnie snorted then yelped as Hayley threw her over her shoulder in a fireman hold and vamped off with the screaming witch.

Day had almost completely faded to night by the time the trio returned, they stopped by a diner a little ways away from the BnB and got themselves (mainly Bonnie) some food after which Damon and Bonnie returned to their lodgings whilst Hayley went out to meet Jackson for some nookie.

"How is the breaking of the sire bond coming along?" Bonnie asked as they played black jack on the floor.

"Not as great as I hoped but we are making inroads" Damon huffed.

"Do you feel any different?"

"My senses are sharper and the taste of human food is a little more palatable, I hate that I now have to turn into a dog"

"On the bright side, you can kill vampires with a bite and you won't be affected by a wolf bite"

"And I have to do all this strange new pack stuff, it's embarrassing having to lose yourself like that… the wolf is like this other being, you're kind off awake but you're taking a back seat in your own body for some kind of body snatcher…"

"You could have been dead..."

"Hayley told me about the stunt with the glass piece" Damon's eyes burned into Bonnie.

"I need you to put yourself first my little bird, I don't want you throwing your life away especially not for someone as undeserving as me."

"What point is there to live without you Damon, was all that shit we went through for nothing?" Bonnie almost growled.

"I have lived a long life Bon, I've seen many places and I got to see two people I care for so deeply be happy."

"It's not so happy if Elena isn't whole" Bonnie argued.

"Can't you just let me be happy instead of going on and on about Elena's happiness?"

"Sorry…"

Bonnie looked away and Damon sighed and held his arm out to Bonnie pulling her to his side.

"We have a new lease on life without the old bullshit and baggage, let's just be in the now." Damon said into her hair as he kissed her temple.

"Jeremy had a little girl… he named her Anna… I am actually not surprised. I guess I'll always be the girl the guys settle for or want to use for her witchy powers." Bonnie laughed humourlessly.

"Hey, what did I say? New lease none of that old crap. You are a wonderful, sexy amazing woman with a banging bod" Damon gave emphasis by squeezing Bonnie's ass cheek and grinned as she shrieked and slapped him on the chest.

"I am so grateful to have you around."

"Me too Bon, me too"

It took three more days for Damon to break the sire bond completely. Bonnie was grateful to be back in her own bed in her own home with all the comforts of the modern world.

"Bon, I'm going out for… pack business" Damon called out, the term feeling strange and foreign in his mouth but he had to stand by Hayley.

"Don't forget Marcel is coming by with his witch friend for dinner, we're running low on blood. Caroline usually does the blood runs, but she's away."

"Blood, no problem. Call Caropire, tell her to come home soon" Damon called and vanished from the porch after closing the door.

It was well after noon when Bonnie finished cleaning their home from top to bottom and got started on dinner when she got a call from Caroline.

"Hey Caro, how was the wedding? I was just about to call you!" Bonnie waved at Hayley and Damon as they entered the kitchen.

"What! How is that even possible?" Damon and Hayley's ears perked as they overheard Caroline hysterical on the other end. Bonnie not knowing what to do handed the phone to the oldest person in the room at that moment… Damon.

"Care bear, we will figure it out later we need you to get home for now… then we'll figure out a way. Where are you? Good stay at the boarding house. Help is on its way" Damon turned to Hayley who raised her hand to him.

"I'll go you don't need to ask… You realize I need to take Klaus… He's the only one the witches will have trouble with, he can keep them occupied while I escape with Care. I'll bring her home safe."

"Thank you, be careful. I would go but Caroline said she doesn't want me or Bon there as we heard."

"I am going to go get Klaus. You two need to start prepping. I guess it's a good thing you're meeting Davina. She's cool, she's just been dealt a raw deal by Klaus… I hope you're able to sway her to our side before she becomes a host body"

"We'll do our best. Good luck with Klaus" Bonnie said coming to stand beside Damon whose arm automatically went around her waist.

When Hayley left Bonnie let out the breath she was unintentionally holding and turned to Damon wide eyed.

"How the fuck is Caroline a surrogate for Alaric and Jo's kid?" Bonnie panicked and Damon shrugged, he knew absolute fuck all about witches, sure he'd fucked a good few but he'd never bothered to study the craft, maybe it was time he started enlightening himself seeing as the most fucked up witchy crap happened either to him or the people her knew.

"If Alaric is an original how was he able to procreate…" Damon wondered…

"What exactly has been going on in Mystic Falls while we were dead…?" Bonnie sighed. She felt a headache coming on with the shit storm she felt approaching.

"I swear the place is cursed" Damon sighed and unconsciously slid his hand further up Bonnie's shirt, fingers strumming on her ribs below her breast while her heart pound and pulse raced.

"You okay Bon?" Damon asked felling the change in the rhythm of her heart beat and raising a brow in confusion as his partner had her eyes closed he head tilted towards the heavens as the blood racing through her vein brought his gaze to her supple neck.

"Yeah, it's just we never get a break you know… Can you finish up with dinner while I go get ready?"

"For Marcel?" Damon tried very hard not to spit out the name.

"Are you crazy, after what the 3 of us did to him I don't know how I am going to face him! He must think I'm such a tart, Goddess I met him like 5 minutes and tried to lick him…"

"As I recall Caro did the same, and Hayley was pretty much trying to rape the guy…" Damon teased and Bonnie threw a dishtowel at him then raced to her room.


	12. Part 12 – Magical space buns

** Part 12 – Magical space cakes  
**

Elena was surprised to find Klaus and Hayley on her doorstep, she was even more surprised when Caroline practically leapt at Hayley blubbering.

“Elena Gilbert… mortality suits you” Klaus greeted the now human Elena.

“Klaus.” She nodded stiffly, she would never trust the original.

“You ready love?” Klaus asked Caroline who simply nodded her tear streaked face. There was another knock on the door and a human Alaric entered drenched in blood followed by Sherriff Forbes.

“Am I missing something?” Klaus asked circling the broken man.

“There was a barrier over the town that kept magic out, when Alaric passed the barrier after an accident he lost his vampiric powers, Jo is…. was a doctor she saved him in his human form…” Matt answered from behind Elena as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Interesting… and the barrier?”

“Jo was a witch, her old coven had a vision about her unborn twins and came here to kill her along with the babies… They were siphon witches, they absorbed all the magic from the barrier.” Elena patted Matt’s hand on her shoulder. Klaus noticed the absence of her wedding ring.

“I’m ready…” Caroline said leaning on Hayley looking pale.

“What’s wrong with her?” Klaus asked coming to Caroline’s side.

“They are syphon witches, they’re siphoning the magic that makes me a vampire.” Caroline began tearing up again.

“Then get them out!” Klaus growled at Elena, Matt and Alaric.

“They can’t, no one can operate, how do we explain why I keep healing when they cut me?” Klaus put his hand on Caroline’s flat stomach and concentrated, sure enough there was a slight pull as the twins started feeding off the magic that brought him into being. He let them have their fill and removed his hand when the pull stopped. Caroline looked at him wide eyed.

“Drink” Klaus said as he offered his open wrist to Caroline.

“We’re going to have to discuss this with your witch” Klaus said offering his hand to Caroline after she took in his blood.

“Care, stay here we’ll figure it out. I can call Lucy Bennet. Let us help you.” Elena pleaded with her friend.

“I have people back home who need me.”

“But you are home Care…”

“Home is in New Orleans”

“Where is Stefan?” Hayley asked and Elena’s eyes went cold.

“We aren’t together anymore… I filed for divorce.” Klaus eyes flicked to Caroline and she shook her head.

“Rigggght so then let’s be on our way.” Hayley said wanting to leave the boarding house and all the drama that came with Mystic Falls behind.

* * *

* * *

 

“How can you take Klaus’s side!” Davina screeched at Bonnie who was pinching the bridge of her nose to keep from slapping the young witch in front of her.

“You need to learn to understand the bigger picture.” Bonnie sighed then glared at Damon and Marcel who had retired to the other end of the room for gin and B+.

“Should we intervene… it could get ugly” Marcel asked Damon.

“Let the witches handle each other, the only thing you’ll achieve getting in the middle of them is a major witchy migraine…”

“Personal experience?” Marcel questioned.

“You have no idea... I wouldn’t get in Bonnie’s way if she’s mad. She nearly burn me alive once.” Damon shrugged and Marcel glared at him.

“And you’re still with her…”

“I’m a masochist” Damon responded with a feral grin.

“The bigger picture! He killed my friend, he’s threatened to kill me and he has killed dozens of other witches.”

“So why didn’t you save them?’ Bonnie asked, her voice like ice.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re the all-powerful witch Davina, the harvest girl, the pet of the ancestors. Where were the ancestors when all these witches were killed? Watching silently right? The ancestral witches are no better than the vampires, they too will kill whoever stands in the way of their goals.”

“That’s different…”

“How different Davina? Do you know how many witches have fallen since Ester returned with Mikael, Finn and Kol or do you just not care?”

“I’m not the one shacking up with one of them…” Davina argued childishly and found herself flung against the wall of the Salvatore house with Bonnie glaring at her. She couldn’t move, any spell she tried was simply crushed by Bonnie’s expression.

“Bon” Damon murmured from his spot on the other side where he held a hand in front of Marcel to keep him from attacking Bonnie. Bonnie sighed and released the foolish younger witch who slid boneless to the floor.

“How did you do that? You didn’t even call to the powers of your ancestors…”

“I don’t need to. I broke away from them because all of this bullshit is their fault. You think witch ancestors care about you? Think again. I died more times than I care to count, I had the guilt of the ancestors torturing my grandmother for trying to keep my friends alive. You know how I came back each time… It was Damon, we never saw eye to eye but he was always the one who rescued me not the fucking ancestors. The day you stop thinking of the ancestors as some sort of shield and start seeing them as the true danger they are, on that day come see me.”

“Damon, I am going to bed. I’ll see you in a bit. Please clear up for me.” Bonnie smiled at Damon then trudged up the stairs.

“I guess we should go.” Marcel said draining his drink.

“Probably for the best… Listen; don’t tell Bonnie I said this but she’s right. I nearly kill her because of one of her ancestors… never trust witch ancestors, they will use you to their own ends and once you’re on the other side they will use you some more. The girl is very young and naïve, Bon was different. I feel for you brother, you’re going to have a hard time keeping her from causing her own life to terminate prematurely.” Damon patted the chocolate (A\N: Fuck it I would drink Marcel if I could he is just hot hot HOT, OMFG it should be illegal to be that yum!!!!!) vampire on the shoulder. Tossed the leftovers and the dishes into the trash because he wasn’t a homebody who was going to clean up and all the other domestic shit.

“Close the door on your way out” Damon said as he raced up to the master bathroom to find Bonnie up to her neck in bubbles with a very suspicious looking muffin in a saucer in the side.

“They gone?” Bonnie asked as she played with the foam. Damon listened for a second waiting to hear the click of the front door.

“They have now.” Damon shrugged and turned around.

“Want me to close the door on my way out?”

“I left it open for you.”

“My my little witch, aren’t you playing it on the edge tonight.”

“Join me” Bonnie smiled lazily rising slightly so Damon could see the tops of her firm young breasts as she crossed her arms on the rim of the tub and held her hand out to him.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea…”

“Bah humbug, just strip and get in. I put a new bubble bath in.”

“Are you trying some new potion on me, cause if I come out looking like the red woman when she removes her necklace I’m going to be pissed...” Damon walked towards the tub only to be pulled in with his clothes on by the witch.

“The hell Bonnie.”

“You were taking too long.”

Damon took out his drenched clothing as Bonnie opened the hot water to reheat and replenish the lost water.

“Happy now?”

Bonnie turned around and slowly lay against Damon’s chest. Damon wasn’t too sure of what the witch was up to

“Much better” She purred as Damon enclosed her in his arms.

“Bon, what is that” Damon said pointing out the questionable muffin.

“It’s a space cake! I baked it!” She said with glee as she tried to dive towards the muffin.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to eat it.”

“No, no, no, this one’s yours I already had mine” Bonnie sighed happily then held it to Damon’s mouth.

“I found the recipe in Grams stuff… Have it!”

“This won’t have much of an effect on me you know…”

“You’re rejecting it… you’re rejecting me.” Bonnie said with teary eyes.

“Bon you know I’m not.”

“Is that why you didn’t fuck me in the prison world?” Bonnie pouted cutely and Damon didn’t know what to say.

“Why would I do something like that to you!”

“You don’t find me attractive…” Bonnie said sadly as she moved away from him.

“Bon, you are beautiful, and a sexy kitten to boot.”

“Then why didn’t you feel anything for me”

“Bon, you are so important to me, I could never use you for your body. I respect you too much for that! You are kind and brave and the most selfless person I know.” Damon said cupping her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. Bonnie slid her arms around his neck and lay on top of him. Damon’s -fingers strummed against her spine in soothing manner, he kept his hands to her safe parts, her back her ribs and her head. It was torture mentally controlling his soldier. Soon Bonnie’s heart rate slowed as she slipped into a light sleep. Damon carried her to her room and lay her on the bed bubbles and all. She grabbed his hand as he turned to leave.

“Stay, hold me”

Damon knew he was fucked at this point, either the witch would complete her Damon barbeque plan from all those years ago or they were going to be in for a very awkward awakening the next morning.

* * *

* * *

 


	13. Part 13 – Fallout

Part 13 – Fallout  
Bonnie’s heart thumped wildly in her chest as her uninhibited actions from the night before played over and over again in her mind. Having Damon’s chin on her head and his arm around her naked body didn’t help, neither did her having half her naked body laying over his.  
You fucking idiot  
Her inner voice hissed at her and she pretended to be asleep hoping the slumbering new hybrid would awaken and save her the humiliation of talking about the night’s event.  
“I know you’re awake Bon.” Damon murmured running his cool finger tips up and down her spinal column.  
“You can’t pretend to be asleep forever… You’ll be hangry soon…” Damon teased, his fingers languidly running up and down her supple skin causing shivers to run down her body all the way to her toes.   
“So sensitive… imagine if I touch you somewhere more… erogenous…” Damon said huskily, the breath and the vibration of his voice cascading over the shell of her ear making her solar plexus tingle.  
“I’m sorry…” Bonnie mumbled into his chest.  
“Can we pretend I didn’t say anything last night?” Bonnie asked hopefully.  
“But you did… are we going to be adults and talk about it or do you want to dodge around the issue for a little while?” Bonnie sighed and twisted his nipple.  
“Ouch! That hurt!” Damon growled grabbing the offending hand and holding it down.  
“What do we talk about, I offered myself on a platter and you said no – simple” Bonnie said looking out the window across from them.  
Damon forced her face up to look at him.  
“You were not in your normal mind… I didn’t reject you I said I care about you deeply, you are so important to me Bon. Maybe once we’re done with all this bullshit with Ester and now Caroline’s magical pregnancy we can concentrate on us and where what we have is going.”  
“So there is an ‘us’?” Bonnie asked with a raised brow and yelped as Damon smacked her bare ass.  
“Funny witch” Damon glowered and pecked her gently on the lips.  
“Hey Bon, we’re back-” Hayley announced as she barged into Bonnie’s room to find her housemate naked in bed with her pack mate. Hayley wolf whistled and a much better looking Caroline appeared at her side almost immediately.   
“So… are the two of you going to lay there all day or do the walk of shame?” Caroline asked, Klaus coming to stand beside her as Damon threw the discarded blanket over Bonnie’s bare ass.  
“Elijah owes me” Klaus smirked as Damon rolled his eyes at the trio while the young witch tried to meld into Damon’s skin.  
“You took bets?” Hayley asked.  
“Oh come on, these two were so obvious even in Mystic Falls” Klaus shrugged.  
“Yeah their hate was more like a hate boner” Hayley commented.  
“Would the 3 of you fuck off and let us get dressed!” Bonnie growled and threw a pillow at the sniggering trio as they walked away.  
“You’re toast” Damon told his little bird.  
“Hayley and Care are going to be the end of me.” Bonnie sighed finally rising from her slumber and stretched her limbs revealing her naked splendour to Damon who pulled her by the hip towards him.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Damon sighed pressing a kiss to her temple before he too vanished to his own room in his naked glory.  
****  
A very cocky Damon and a nervous Bonnie found 3 sets of expectant eyes boring into them as they broke their fasts.   
“So Caropire… have you had breakfast yet?” Damon asked.  
“But watching the 2 of you squirm is so fun.”  
“We aren’t eating for 2” Damon shrugged as Bonnie had a staring contest with her cereal.  
“Three” Hayley answered and Bonnie looked at her and raised a brow.  
“Caroline is eating for three” Klaus clarified.  
“Damn…” Both Damon and Bonnie said at the same time sitting up straight to look at their paling friend.  
“Care you don’t look so good” Bonnie said and Hayley placed her hand atop Caroline’s tummy and allowed the twins to feed off the magic that brought her into existence.   
“I wonder if their appetite for magic will increase as they develop.” Klaus mused.  
“Appetite for magic?” Bonnie queried.  
“Jo was a syphon witch, she gave up her powers when she left her coven. She may not have magic anymore but her twins did…” Caroline sighed and leaned into Hayley who continued to feed the twins.  
“And Alaric is fine with you coming back here with his unborn children?” Damon asked.  
“He’s a mess, mom and Elena are helping him put himself back together again.”  
“How did he knock up his witch though? He is a vampire, I know Klaus’s case was special…” Damon said and felt a tiny twinge of regret as he saw a look of sadness and longing pass both Klaus and Hayley’s eyes for a moment.  
“Rick is human again… it’s a long story”   
“Guys, what are we going to do when Rick comes here for his kids?” Caroline asked as she moved a very pale Hayley’s hand from her stomach and almost shrieked when Damon’s hand took the place of Hayley’s.  
“Woah… that feels strange… I wonder if this is how it feels when we feed on people…” Damon said in wonder as the twins syphoned his magical life force.  
“I don’t think our prey feels that way” Klaus said dryly with raised brow.  
“Care has a point, Rick doesn’t know we’re alive… Maybe it’s time we let the others know we’re alive.” Bonnie shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t want Stefan to get all saintly and think of sacrificing his happiness for me.”  
“Well you won’t have to worry about that. He and Elena are getting divorced.” Klaus shrugged and Damon moved his head so fast he gave himself whiplash.  
“What! Why? How is he?’”  
“I haven’t seen him since Elena took the cure.” Caroline sighed.  
“When she took the cure she got all her memories back. She called Stefan a cheat and a fraud. She made so many accusations against him.” Caroline shook her head as if trying to clear away a bad memory.  
“It was her choice to wipe away those memories.” Damon said moving his hand from Caroline’s tummy after the pull of his life force stopped and going back to his seat next to Bonnie.  
“Yeah, but she was so angry she threw her wedding ring right at him and asked him to leave and never return”  
“Why didn’t you tell her Damon is alive? Damon this is your chance to have your happily ever after.”  
“Witch are you still high? Did you forget our conversation in bed earlier? Anyway I need to find Stefan.” Bonnie ducked her head blushing and causing Damon’s nostrils to flare as her delicious blood reminded him that he needed to feed after having his life force drained.  
“We need to feed as well” Hayley said looking at Klaus whose eyes had also darkened in hunger.  
“We’ll continue this later once we’re all well fed. Care you good?” Hayley asked and Caroline nodded patting her stomach which seemed to now have a slight rise.  
“We’ll see you guys soon. There is blood in the fridge for you Care. I’ll restock on my way back. Make sure your crazy witch friend doesn’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Damon said patting Caroline on the head and glaring at Bonnie in warning before he left with the other 2 hybrids.  
“So… you’re pregnant”  
“So you’re with Damon” Bonnie sighed and reached for her phone which Caroline snatched.  
“I’m not letting you call Elena. She’s finally grieving properly and she has Matt to help her in more ways than one.” Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed a blood from the fridge.  
“I will kick your ass if you pick Elena over yourself ever again.” Caroline said as she popped her blood bag into the microwave.  
“But Damon-” Bonnie was silenced as Caroline pinched her lips together lightly with her forefinger and thumb.  
“Said I should not allow you to do anything stupid, and there was something about a conversation in bed which you’re going to tell me all about later, right now we’re going to introduce your mind to Game of Thrones and blow it away!” Caroline said with a strange gleam in her eyes.  
“I don’t want to be tainted! You and Damon have a strange psycho glint after you watch…”   
“Hush! You will become one of us!!!” Caroline said downing her blood and pulling Bonnie to her room.


	14. Part 14 - Stefan

Damon tried hard to control his rage as Caroline conveyed what Elena told her about Stefan in the weeks after their marriage. Stefan had become distant and when he was with her it seemed as if he was being forced to be with her. He had been spending way too much time with Enzo since the wedding and only stayed close to their home when Caroline returned.

"Lena said that being with him felt different, his touch his scent… it was Stefan but it was not Stefan… Before the wedding he was fine, he was doing some very dangerous crap to deal with your loss before she wiped her mind but he seemed to start to settle once they got back together…"

"When last did you see him?" Damon asked Caroline only to be disturbed by their front door swinging open as Jackson came in with a vampire tied up in vervain ropes with a sack over his head.

"Jack?" Hayley questioned.

"Was on my way to get you and Damon for a pack meeting, found this guy skulking around the house."

"I do not have time for this" Damon growled ready to rip of the guy's head but freezing when Jackson removed the sack revealing Stefan's face.

"Stefan?"

"You know him?"

"Of course we do, he's a friend" Caroline answered.

"Thanks" Stefan said as Jackson undid the ropes, Damon looked on in apprehension.

"Caroline, I followed you. I didn't mean any harm to you or your friends." Stefan said as he glanced over Hayley, Damon and Bonnie who looked at each other puzzled.

"Stefan!" Hayley said in mock excitement hugging Stefan.

"It's been a while big brother. I thought you forgot all about me."

"It's been difficult since Damon died and with the divorce and things" 'Stefan' shrugged and turned towards Damon as he heard a dangerous growl.

"You aren't Stefan!" Damon growled as he launched himself at the doppelganger before him.

"You're an idiot. How are we supposed to find out about Stefan if he died with your bite!" Klaus scolded Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you do your freaky original compulsion find out where Stefan is and then tell him to go meet the sun like Isobel did."

"Where is Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, my maker took him"

"Who is your maker?" Klaus asked.

"Enzo"

"I knew it… He must have fed his blood to Tom Avery before killing him…" Caroline said reaching her arm for one of the hybrids to help feed the twins who were starting to drain her again. Klaus unsurprisingly was the first to oblige

"Where do we find my brother?" Damon growled.

"I don't know he never told me."

"He's sired isn't he?" Bonnie asked Damon who nodded.

"Incendia" Bonnie incanted and the doppelganger burst into flames. The 4 vampires stared wide eyed at Bonnie.

"What?"

"Brutal" Caroline and Klaus said together.

"Kai, clean up in the basement." Bonnie called out.

"How do we find Stefan now?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"With your blood of course." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"Why would he keep your brother imprisoned here?" Hayley asked Damon as they approached the Lockwood cellar.

"No one really comes out here. There aren't any more Lockwood werewolves unless Tyler decides to off some mortal." Damon shrugged.

"I think I should go in alone… you're the element of surprise after all." Hayley suggested.

"I was about to suggest that myself. I am going to change" Damon said as he started removing his clothes.

"You're going to put yourself through all that pain?" Hayley queried.

"I found an easier way" Damon grinned as he took several deep breaths before his mist enveloped him then disappeared leaving the black wolf Hayley named her Beta.

"Cheater… you're going to have to teach me that trick." Hayley snorted and Damon lolled his wolf tongue at her before taking off to secure the perimeter for any unknown threats.

Hayley slowly crept into the crypt and found an emaciated, naked, tortured Stefan with chunks of flesh missing that had been struggling to repair itself.

"Stefan" Hayley said in a gasp of horror as she moved to untie him only to be thrown back.

"Who are you?" A dark haired vampire asked in an English accented voice.

"Your worst fucking nightmare. Why are you torturing Stefan? Why did you place that imposter in his place?"

"That would be baby Salvatore's doppelganger, I may have fed him some of my blood before he was sacrificed. As for why I have baby Salvatore that would be because he makes the perfect substitute for his traitorous brother. I hope he is watching from the other side, I hope he is hurting. I was supposed to kill Damon, I guess I should comfort myself with his baby brother." Enzo laughed sticking his hand inside Stefan and pulling out his spleen. What he didn't expect was a jet black wolf tackling him to the ground and biting his hand.

"No, no, no, no" Enzo cried ripping off his own arm before the werewolf venom spread.

Stefan watched in fascination as the wolf began to change until it took the form of his older brother, his older brother with hybrid eyes… his older hybrid brother…

"Damon…" Enzo said almost reverently looking at the resurrected vampire like some sort of avenging angel of darkness.

"Hayley, get my brother out of here." Damon requested, his golden eyes trained on the vampire who kept fucking them over, the vampire who hurt his baby brother, the vampire whose head he was going to mount on his fucking mantelpiece back in New Orleans.

"I shouldn't be surprised…" Enzo smirked as he approached the new hybrid holding the arm he ripped off.

"So you die and you get resurrected as a deadlier species" Enzo complained.

"What is so special about you, after everything you've done everything always comes up Damon."

Damon ripped out Enzo's vocal cords then snapped his neck.

"Death is too good for you." Damon sneered as he bit his once friend once more and locked him in the Lockwood cell.

Damon sat and waited for Enzo to awaken he watched the vampire try to rip of limbs as his venom spread he watched with mild interest as the fever took Enzo to dark places.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of having someone with you at the end. This is where you die Enzo, alone, haunted by your past with no one to stand by you. Your corpse will rot in here and the world will go on. No one will care. You shouldn't have touched my little brother." Damon spat then vanished into the darkness leaving Enzo screaming through the cellar bars as he delved deeper into insanity.

Stefan hadn't spoke at all since he was rescued, he showed some emotion in his eyes when he saw Damon but that was about it. Eventually Damon called Elijah. Elijah described what Stefan was going through as PTSD the incident that occurred with Silas had damaged him, what Enzo did destroyed his mind, Damon had his work cut out for him.

Damon took Stefan to another guest room but the younger Salvatore panicked and wouldn't let him leave so he carried Stefan like a child to Caroline's room and lay him on the other half of her bed.

"Care, I know you're being tired out by the magic pregnancy but can you watch Stef for me for a little while?" Damon asked cupping her cheek affectionately. Caroline held the hand on her face and nodded, turning to face Stefan.

Damon felt tired for the first time in his long existence as he and Bonnie made their way to the kitchen to join Klaus, Elijah and Hayley.

"Thank you" Damon said to Elijah and Hayley as he gave her a one armed hug before gravitating to Bonnie's side and putting his arm around her waist.

"What are you going to do about Stefan? He's basically catatonic" Klaus asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you if we can enlist the services of your friend Camille… She's a psychologist right?" Bonnie asked.

"In a matter of speaking. I will chat to her, we will take our leave, let us know if Caroline needs anything" Klaus said.

"Only Caroline? I gave you a miracle baby what if I need something?" Hayley argued the look on Klaus face made everyone laugh.

"Funny girl" Klaus smirked.

"I guess we'll be seeing you" Hayley said leaning on Damon's other shoulder.

"Am I missing something? Since when do you live here?" Klaus asked and Damon laughed.

"You're just as oblivious as Barbie"


End file.
